Temptation Next Door
by amberrileyfangal
Summary: NYU sophomores Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel decided long ago that everything else in life took second place to their future careers. Cue their attractive new neighbors who are eager to teach them what no ivy league school can. Will Mercedes' and Kurt's strong willed determination keep them from falling into temptation?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello readers. This story is about my two favorite characters, Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel aka Kurtcedes. I've always loved their friendship and wanted to see where it could have flowed. And I hoped for a double date/friendship between Klaine and Samcedes since Sam and Blaine began their bromance. It would have been so cute and refreshing. But glee missed the opportunity. So, like most fans, I've opted to writing a fanfic about it. And I apologize for any typos, spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Temptation Next Door<p>

Chapter One

Mercedes stood at the door to her apartment rummaging through her handbag in search for the key. Not only was she drained and starving, she was extremely irritated. Kurt wasn't there even though he said he would be and with her phone being inactive, she had no way of knowing why. Huffing out an exasperated breath, she kneeled down dumping all her belongings onto the hallway floor, rifling through the organized mess.

"Locked out?"

She didn't brother looking up. She could spot the owner of that annoyingly smooth voice anywhere.

"Been there before. Have you been out here long?"

Mercedes didn't respond in hopes that her neighbor would get the hint and walk away but he leaned against the wall beside her door instead. She could feel his eyes on her every move and it made her anxious.

Finally looking up, she gave him her best 'I'm not in the mood' look then eyed the basket in his hands.

"Did you need something?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted company until your friend gets here."

"No, thank you."

"I'd hate to leave you out here alone with all the creeps in this building."

She had to forcefully stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Came her short reply followed by a tight-lipped smile.

"Alright."

Pushing himself off the wall and taking a few steps backwards he cocked his head towards his door.

"If you change your mind..."

She released a sigh once the door closed then quickly gathered her scattered necessities, unceremoniously tossing them back into her handbag. She was contemplating going down and waiting for Kurt in the lobby to avoid anymore unwanted encounters when the devil himself came strutting around the corner phone glued to his ear, carrying several plastic bags. Her irritation slackened a bit when she noticed the bags were from the Chinese restaurant down the block. He glanced up as he reached inside his satchel pulling out his key.

"Cedes? What- no not you. Look, I have to go. I'll call you later. Bye."

He ended his conversation and quicken his pace, concern etched into his features.

"Why are you standing out here?"

He glanced at the door, clearly anticipating the worst. Mercedes sighed again.

"Will you please just open the door?"

Kurt's frown deepened then his eyes widened as realization hit him.

"Oh my god, have you been waiting for me this entire time? Why didn't you call?"

He moved forward unlocking the door and stepping aside to let her walk in first.

"Battery died."

"And your key?"

"I thought it was in my bag, but I couldn't find it."

Kurt shook his head as he placed his phone and the bags on the island. He bent over pulling off his gray Alexander McQueen double monk-strap loafers then stood upright removing his satchel and loosening his black and gray striped tie.

"I've told you countless times to keep it around your neck. I bought you a stylish strap and everything."

Mercedes locked the door before opening the coat closet and placing their shoes and bags insides.

"So we're going to ignore the fact that I had to stand outside the door was because you were late?" She snapped.

"You forgot the key, so that's your fault not mine. And I left you a message, obviously you didn't get it, but I did call."

Mercedes watched him through narrowed eyes as he walked around the island to the sink washing his hands.

"Why were you late?"

"Work."

Raising an eyebrow she put her hands on her hips. "If that's the case, how would me calling you have made a difference?"

Shutting off the water and drying his hands, he reached for the bags taking out various boxes.

"Well, I wouldn't have stopped to get food." He paused, giving her a pointed look.

She rolled her eyes turning to marched down the short hallway towards her room stopping briefly to call back:

"It's your day to cook anyways, so don't act like you're doing me any favors."

Then slammed the door closed.

They shared a 910 square feet apartment sat on the corner of 10 Hill Street. It has two bedrooms, two baths, a small storage closet and a connected kitchen, dinning and living room. Rent was $1550 a month not including utilities.

Kurt was working at the Neiman Marcus downtown. He had got the job the day he moved to New York, thanks to his pervious manager's glorifying recommendation, and over the past year worked his way up to a hefty raise. Mercedes on the other hand, didn't have such luck. She was currently juggling two jobs: a barista at the Coffee Bean near campus during the day and a waitress at the local dinner on Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights.

Kurt's original plan was to stay on campus but he forfeited his dorm when Mercedes' last minute decision to join him at NYU resulted in no available rooms. She felt obligated to work harder to make sure ends meet because of best friend's generous sacrifice. With work and what they saved in high school, graduation gifts and the occasional money grams from their parents, they were pulling through nicely.

Kurt sat the glasses filled with iced tea on the three piece dinning table glancing up when he heard footsteps. Mercedes was slowly walking towards him clad in purple Minnie Mouse pattern pajama bottoms paired with a plain white t-shirt and fluffy slippers. Her hair, styled in flowing curls earlier, was pulled back into a high pony. She stopped at the edge of the sofa, bowing her head in shame.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I should have known when you didn't call or text me back that something was -"

"No. I should've doubled checked to make sure I had my key before-"

"But still, if I had just came straight-"

Mercedes held up her hands.

"This is going nowhere. Kurt, I was wrong okay? I'm exhausted and hungry and not knowing where you were and realizing I didn't have my key made me agitated. Then that guy-"

"What guy?" Kurt raised an impeccably arched eyebrow.

Mercedes took the remaining steps towards the table and sat down, Kurt following suit. She sensed him watching her sloppy table manners with disdain but didn't care, stuffing the stir fried rice into her awaiting mouth. After swallowing and taking a sip of tea, she addressed her roommates inquiry.

"Next door."

Kurt rolled up the sleeves of his button down dress shirt then picked up his fork.

"The hottie that just moved in?"

She rolled her eyes at his choice of adjective but nodded in affirmation.

"Apparently he had just finished doing laundry."

"How convenient."

She scowled at his cheeky reply. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Kurt stabbed a piece of orange chicken, popping it into his mouth deliberately avoiding his roommate's eyes.

Since he caught their new neighbor ogling her as they walked pass him and his crew of movers Friday morning, he had taken to teasing her whenever the opportunity arose. Of course he only noticed because he was checking the guy out as well, but that bit of information was irrelevant. His best friend had a sexy admirer and he was elated. But she abhorred the idea of being eyeballed saying "A guy like that only wants one thing and I refuse to become someone's scapegoat." But Kurt knew she was secretly faltered.

"Nothing. So, how was work? Any big tippers tonight?"

Although she wanted to give him a piece of her mind, Mercedes allowed the subject to change.

"No. But it was busy. Tiffany called in so I had to bust twice the number of tables than usual."

"Again? What is this, the fourth time now?"

"She has a child."

"And?"

"Babies get sick and babysitters are hard to find let alone trust."

Kurt sat his fork down and reached for his glass. "Four times though?"

Mercedes shrugged. "Things happen."

"Well, you could always come work with me."

She looked down at her food clearly refraining for saying something.

"What?"

"You seriously think that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

She sat her fork down looking directly into his eyes.

"Aside from work we're attached at the hip. We finish each other sentences and thoughts. We spend our spear time hanging out in each other rooms chatting, studying or sleeping. My nosy coworkers staged an intervention because they thought I was unknowingly dating a gay guy, which they only assumed because we're occasionally seen holding hands. And when school starts Monday-"

"Okay, okay. Point taken."

He never gave how other people viewed their friendship much thought, honestly he couldn't care less. But hearing his best friend since middle school stress her concerns...he didn't know how to feel.

Seeing his uneasiness, Mercedes reached across the table grabbing his hand clarifying:

"I'm not complaining, you know I love our relationship. But our time apart is not only healthy, it's mandatory."

Kurt smiled and nodded in agreement. She let go and sat back in her chair.

"So, why were you late?"

"Merchandizing. We got a shit load of new clothing today and the stockmen decided to wait until four o'clock to bring them up. April left at two, so between customers and training the new girl there was no way I was going to clear all the Z racks by six."

"Oh yeah, how's the newbie?"

"Not bad. Her name is Melissa and she just moved here from Texas."

"A student?"

Kurt shook his head. "She's not in college. Her and her boyfriend of three years recently married and spent their honeymoon here. She said that weekend was all it took in deciding New Your was where they were going to start a family."

The two ate in companionable silence for the remainder of their meal. When they finished Mercedes sent Kurt to his room to change into something comfortable while she cleaned and put the leftovers in the fridge. She was sitting on the sofa flipping through channels when her roommate entered the living room wearing flannel bottoms and his stepbrother's worn Buckeyes sweatshirt. He sat beside her putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Kiya gave me an excused day off tomorrow."

Mercedes gaped at him. "You lucky bastard."

He laid his head back on the couch closing his eyes.

"She said I needed a break before school started. And though I prefer making money, I didn't argue."

"I swear she's in love with you."

"Can you blame her?" He smiled at her laughter.

"I have to work Sunday night so I was gonna sleep in but... do you want to do something?"

"If by something you mean laying around in our pajamas eating pizza while watching sappy romance movies, I'm totally in."

Grinning she laid her head on his shoulder. "You're the best roommate ever."

He dropped his head on top of hers. "I know. Now how about an _America's Next Top Model_ marathon with a side of cheesecake?"

"You really know the way to a woman's heart."

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled over blindly fumbling around until he found his phone silencing the alarm. Moving on auto pilot, he tossed the covers back and got out of bed stumbling to his private bathroom. After taking care of his bladder and washing his hands, he exited his room walking into the kitchen in search for coffee. It wasn't until he was pouring the second cup he realized his mistake.<p>

"Damnit."

He looked at the microwave clock which read 6:38 am. and leaned his head against the cabinet. He was wide awake now and though he was tired, he would never get back to sleep. Tiptoeing down the hall, he paused peeking in on his roommate. Her back was facing him but he knew by the slow and even breaths she was still dead to the world.

While brushing his teeth he decided to prepare a gourmet breakfast of blueberry waffles, sausage, Canadian bacon, scrambled eggs and fruit salad. He made his bed then shuffled back to the kitchen taking out all the needed supplies and ingredients.

"Where's the baking power...shoot. Must be out. Well, I'll just have to make a run to the convenient store."

Leaving a note on Mercedes door, he threw on his sneakers making sure he had his wallet and keys then quietly left. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining and the weather was perfect for a nice stroll through a park or a picnic. He almost felt guilty for wanting to spend the entire day inside. Almost.

He reached his destination in record time, by passing the hand baskets and going straight to the third isle finding the baking power.

"Morning Kurt."

"Good morning Mr. Yearby." He sat his items on the counter.

"Milk, eggs, baking powder. Is it someone's birthday?

"No. Why?"

"Looks like you're baking a cake."

Kurt laughed. "No. Not a cake, waffles. I needed baking power but figured we could never have too much milk or too many eggs."

The old man nodded and told him his total. He handed Kurt his change and bag then waved goodbye.

As he rounded the corner he noticed a moving truck parked in front of his building. Well, it was hard to miss. The moving crew were already at work unloading and carrying things inside. When he got closer he spotted the blonde who lived next door chatting away with who he assumed was one of the workers. Ducking his head in an attempt to slide pass unseen, he accidentally bumped into another body dropping his purchases.

"Shit."

"Are you okay?" A panicked voice questioned.

Picking up his bag, Kurt examined the contents. "I'm fine. Can't say the same for my eggs."

"I'm so sorry. I should've been paying attention."

"It's okay really. I..." He looked up and his brain shut down.

_Sweet mother of all that is unholy_

The beautiful hazel green eyes gazing at him with so much concern rendered him speechless. Greek god, _yeah that fits_, was wagging his arms as he talked on and on oblivious to Kurt's frozen state. His curly raven hair framed his chiseled sculptured face ideally. He stood, a few inches shorter, dressed in a tight white polo, high water pants and Nautica Fiesta loafers. _Perfection_

"...replace them."

"What?" Kurt asked dumbly.

Greek god smiled kindly, showing off his sparkling even teeth.

"Your eggs."

"Eggs? Oh right, my eggs. No, no. You don't have to that."

"I don't mind. Besides, it's the least I could do. Do you live in this building?"

"Yep. Right next door to us actually."

The blonde hottie stepped into view draping an arm around Greek god's shoulders.

_I really should ask for their names_

"Is that so? What are the odds?"

"Hey! Be careful with that!" The blonde hottie rushed towards the men unloading a flat screen television.

"I'm Blaine by the way."

He snapped his head forward accepting the offered hand.

"Kurt."

"And you've already met Sam." He waved a hand in the direction of his friend.

"Not formally. Just in passing."

Blaine nodded. "So, do you live here alone?"

"No. I have a roommate."

"Cool."

They stood there in awkward silence for a moment, watching the busy movers surrounding them.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work. It was nice meeting you."

"You too."

Kurt smiled shyly before hurrying off.

"And I'll be sure to get you those eggs."

He glanced over his shoulder briefly before entering the building.

Leaning against the closed door once he was inside the apartment, he sighed dreamily then immediately reprimanded himself.

"No. I promised I wouldn't do this. Plus, I don't even know if he's gay. And it doesn't matter. Not at all."

Going into the kitchen he discarded the ruined eggs and promptly got to cooking. Just as he was placing the waffles on a platter, Mercedes walked into the room slouching against the island.

"What's all this?"

"A lazy Sunday morning breakfast."

Her eyes roamed the food pleasingly. "You must have gotten up awfully early to fix this spread. I thought you were going to sleep in."

"My alarm went off and out of habit, I got up. After drowning two cups of coffee I knew I wasn't going back to sleep so I decided to slave away in the kitchen."

"Well, when school starts it'll be cold cereal and breakfast bars so I'm going to indulge with no shame."

"That's the plan."

She placed a hand on her chest and spoke with a dramatic flare, "You spoil me so", causing them to erupted in laughter.

"I'm going to go freshen up."

Kurt nodded rinsing the used dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, then he carried the jugs of orange and apple juice to the table. On his trip back to the kitchen there was a knock at the door so he changed paths and looked out the peep hole. Gasping, he quickly ran a hand through his hair and plastered a smile on his face as he opened it.

"Blaine?"

"Your eggs, just like I promised."

Kurt glanced down then back up at his new neighbor. "This is really unnecessary. I wasn't completely innocent in the ordeal."

"Maybe, but it was you who suffered damages."

"It's-"

"Take them. I insist."

Kurt smiled wider and took the carton. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you around, Kurt."

And with that, his neighbor walked away leaving him staring as he did so.

"Who was that?"

He swung around nearly dropping the eggs, again.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Mercedes scrutinized his face and a sly grin slowly engulfed her lips.

"Someone special?"

Kurt ignored her, locking the door and walking into the kitchen to put the carton safely into fridge. Of course she followed, arms behind her back waiting for his response.

"Can you help me take the food to the table, please."

"Sure."

Once everything was in order and they were in their respective seats, Mercedes brought the mysterious stranger up again.

"He's your admirer's roommate."

"There's two of them now? Great."

"They seem nice. At least Blaine is."

"_Blaine_?" Mercedes' sly grin reappeared causing Kurt to roll his eyes as he reached for the scrambled eggs.

"Yes. I ran into him earlier, literally, and dropped my eggs. He just stopped by to replace them. That's all."

"Mmm. Are they students?"

"How would I know?"

"Well, since you two are on first name bases I just assumed y'all got to know each other."

"Stop."

"What?" Mercedes asked innocently as she cut into her waffles.

"You know exactly _what_."

"See, now that the shoe is on the other foot it ain't so fun is it?"

Kurt swallowed hard and she smiled proudly.

"Just so you know, the blonde's name is Sam."

"Look Kurt, school starts tomorrow and we have to stay focus. So I vow to keep my distance from our new nieghbors to avoid distractions. Will you do the same?"

"I second that notion."

"Then it's a deal. This is delicious by the way. Thank you so much for forgetting to turn off your alarm."

Kurt held up his glass of orange juice. "To our lazy Sunday indoors."

Mercedes raised her apple juice filled glass. "I second that notion."

They took a sip of their drinks and struck up a debate about which movie they were going to watch first.


	2. Chapter 2

Lamimi25: Yes. This is a Kurtcedes/Samcedes/Klaine fic with a little Blainecedes and Kam friendship.

JustKlaineThings: Please PM me about the beta position. And thanks for offering.

And Thank you to all those who followed, favored and reviewed.

Helpful info during some dialogues: customers speaking are bold.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Temptation Next Door<p>

Chapter Two

Kurt walked into his first class of the day rejuvenated and ready to learn. He made a bee line to the front of the room, taking out his supplies and placing them on the desk. Glancing around he saw a handful of students strewed about; some displaying indifference and others staring at him with a peculiar countenance. Facing forward, he folded his hands over the Mead spiral notebook and let his mind wander as he waited for the course to begin.

Professor Ruiz was known around campus for his infuriating habit: mumbling. Kurt had heard about the individuals who stormed out in the middle of his lectures in demand of a different teacher or a schedule change. One student tired a more gracious approach and bought the professor a bullhorn which he accepted yet never used. Kurt didn't know if the tales were true but he made sure to arrived early, taking a seat front and center, just in case.

More students staggered in, crowding the room and conversing with one another. Once everyone had found a seat, Professor Ruiz stood and wrote 'Sociology' on the white board then turned to his expectant pupils.

"Welcome to Sociology 101. I'm Professor Neil Ruiz, your educator for the semester."

_That was loud and clear_, Kurt thought.

"You'll be required to take plenty of notes so never show up unprepared..."

"What's he saying?"

"Hey, we can't hear you back here!"

"Speak up!"

Mummers echoed throughout the room from the students sitting near the back, a few of them were the ones judging him earlier.

Kurt smiled to himself. _Who's laughing now_

**_Meanwhile_**

In Music History II Mercedes was struggling staying awake. After spending most of Sunday watching movies, dancing and singing around the house instead of sleeping then going to work at the Diner, her brain was screaming for recess. She threw accusations at her roommate for her current misery, but knew she only had herself to blame. On top of being exhausted, she was also late for class and had to sit in the "unpunctual" section.

To his credit, Kurt did try to get her out of bed. But after threatening to do ungodly things to his precious scarves, he scurried away defeated. In her rush to get to class, she didn't have time to eat let alone get caffeine so she couldn't wait to meet up with her best friend later and consume at least five cups of coffee.

There was a light tap on her shoulder which became more insistent when she didn't immediately turn around. Looking back she came face to face with the nuisance who was leaning forward into her personal space. Slightly leaning back, she raised an questioning eyebrow.

"Here", They said in a hushed tone holding out an object. "You need it more than I do."

Mercedes looked down and shook her head, declining the offer.

"It's an energy bar. It'll help you stay awake."

She eyed it skeptically.

"It's not drugged I swear. I have tons of these at home for days like yours. Take it."

The person sounded sincere so she accepted it and nodded her thanks.

"No problem."

Just as she got the wrapper open, the surrounding students started packing up their belongings preparing to leave. She whipped her head around to thank the kind stranger verbally but the seat was vacant. Frowning, she turned and gathered her things.

...

"And you didn't see him in the hallway?"

"Nope. It's like he vanished into thin air."

"Spooky."

"Very."

Kurt and Mercedes were sitting in their usual spot by the window snacking on muffins and drinking coffee. After classes, if their schedules aligned, they would always meet up at the Coffee Bean to chat before Mercedes' shift started or Kurt had to leave for work.

"And you're certain it was a guy?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he was an angel?"

"If he was then I have to give God all the praises. That energy bar was a miracle worker."

Chuckling Kurt asked, "Did you get a good look at his face?"

"Yes. But I couldn't give you an accurate description if I tried. I must have really been out of it because he was so close I could have counted his nose hairs. If he had any."

"In all seriousness, I'm happy someone provided a solution to your problem that didn't turn out deadly but...As your friend, best friend, I have an obligation to keep you alive and safe. So I'm advising you to never ever accept any packaged or unpackaged food from a complete stranger again."

"I know, my actions were foolish. But the logical part of my brain was fried. I swear, this will never happen again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They linked pinkies, sealing the agreement and giggling at their juvenile behavior.

"You know what I can't get over though?"

"The fact that you could have been poisoned and somewhere dying right now?"

She scowled at him. Kurt just stared back, completely unrepentant for his matter-of-fact remark.

"Besides that... It was the familiarity of his voice."

"His voice? You can't remember if his hair was long or brown but you remembered hearing his voice somewhere else?"

"It had a distinctive quality, " she argued.

"Well taking your major into account, having a keen ear for sounds is essential."

"Precisely."

Kurt raised the foam cup to his lips, eyes never departing his friend's. "Sure it wasn't Sam?"

"Positive. His voice is more..." She trailed off when she realized it was a bait . "Hey! No fair."

Smirking, he hopped to his feet. "I better get going if I want to get to work in time. FYI: I won't get home till almost ten. You have your key, right?"

She pulled the strap out from underneath her blouse.

"Good. Should I buy us dinner? Considering the choices you make when fatigued, I'd hate to come home to a burning building."

"How chivalrous of you, but no. If I absolutely don't have the energy to cook I'll just order take out."

"Okay. See you tonight." He leant down kissing her cheek.

"Come back to me safely."

"Stay safe till I come back." With a final wave, he was gone.

She sat gazing out the window at the busy sidewalks, her mind far away. She caught a glimpse of a man and a adorable little girl sitting on a bench across the street and smiled. The man was talking to the little girl using exaggerated motions that made her double over in laughter. She tried to imitate his actions and failed but the man laughed anyhow. The sight was really heartwarming.

A hand dropped onto her shoulder and she jumped looking upward.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Your job if you don't get to it."

Mercedes glanced at the clock and bolted out of her seat.

"Thanks Malena , you're a life savior ."

...

"That mannequin in the window is looking fierce."

Kurt look up from where he was folding jeans and beamed at the alluring redhead leaning against the Lucky Brand t-shirts fixture.

He amiably appraised her ensemble that worked wonders for her slim yet curvaceous figure. It consisted of a fitted turquoise ruffled v-neck blouse (made her green eyes pop), a black tube skirt and turquoise velvet twist bow, closed toe platform heels. She top it off with her hair pulled up into a bun and simple diamond earrings and bracelet, giving him a modern day _Joan Holloway_.

"Why thank you April. I've always had an eye for fashion."

"Which leaves me perplexed about your choice of major."

"I've told you, I have my reasons."

"And what are those exactly?"

"I also told you it's personal."

Detecting the edge in his tone, she respectfully changed the topic.

"Have you considered becoming a personal stylist? It pays double."

Abandoning the pile of jeans, Kurt walked over to his coworker.

"Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"Kiya never mentioned it?"

He thought about it for moment. "No. I'm sure I would have remembered. How do I apply?"

"You don't. It's all about clientele."

"Elaborate."

"You know those business cards that are supplied to all the associates? "

He nodded.

"Have you been handing them out to customers?"

He nodded again.

"And do they call or come in asking specifically for you?"

"Yes. Is this going somewhere?"

April smiled. "All you have to do is nonchalantly mention how you would love being a personal stylist to your recurring shoppers, and it's in the bag."

"That's it?"

"That's it. And if they show interest, give them this."

She walked behind the counter opening the drawer under the register and pulled out a pamphlet.

"All they have to do is follow these instructions and ta-dah, you're all set."

Kurt looked over the pamphlet blissfully. "I can't believe I've been here for a year and this valuable information was never disclosed to me."

"Maybe she forgot."

"Maybe. What about you? Aren't you interested?"

"God no. I hate people."

Kurt laughed. "Then you're in the wrong business."

"Tell me about it. I only work here because it's the easiest way to prey on financially stable men. A smile here, a little bending over there, and mommy's got a brand new pair of red bottoms."

He shook his head. "I would say you're a gold digger but I loath name calling "

"Call it what you please, it's the system Kurt. I'm just doing what the average guy does to unsuspecting women everywhere."

Kurt walked back to the jeans continuing where he left off.

"What about love and romance?"

"You mean fables?"

"There are real life fairy tales. They happen everyday."

"Well that's not for me. I'm a use them then leave them type of gal. Less heartache that way."

"**Excuse me**?"

They turned their attention to the customer.

"Hi, how are you?" Kurt asked brightly.

"**Better now that I've found you two. I have a banquet to attend Wednesday and I have no idea what to wear**."

"Don't worry, that's what we're here for."

"**Oh thank goodness. I'll wait for you in dresses area**."

"We'll be right with you."

The customer walked away with a bounce in her step.

"You go, I'll finish up."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't like people, remember?"

"Right." He turned to leave but April stopped him.

"Kurt, you're forgetting this." She held up the pamphlet.

"Oh yeah, thanks"

"Go get em' tiger."

...

"**Can I get a Latte Macchiato and a- babe, what do you want**?"

"**Um..a Caramel Light Frappuccino.**"

"So that's a Latte Macchiato and a Caramel Light Frappuccino, correct?"

"**Yes**."

"Your total is $8-"

"**Wait, can we add two of those chocolate cream filled things**."

"Whoopee pies?"

"**Yeah those.**"

"Okay...anything else?"

"**Babe**?"

"**No, I'm good**."

"**That's all**."

"Alright, your total is $12.65."

Mercedes removed two whoopee pies from the display and boxed them as the gentlemen pulled out his wallet. He flipped through the bills until he found a twenty and handed it to her.

"Can I get your names please?" She handed them the box of pies and their change then wrote the names they said on the cups.

"Thank you. If you would like to have a seat right over there we'll call you when your coffees are ready."

**"Thanks.**"

"You're welcome." She turned to hand the cups to Malena who volunteered to prepare the beverages.

"Busy Monday."

"And I'm loving it. Time just seems to fly by."

"Are those ready?" Mercedes pointed to the cardboard cup carrier.

"Yea."

She grabbed it walking back to the counter calling out, "AJ and Emily?"

The girls approached the counter and she handed them their drinks.

"Have a great day."

"**Thanks, you too**."

"Go to the back and get some more cups. We're running low." Her other coworker, Nicki, somewhat demanded.

Mercedes smiled politely. "Sure."

"Tell her to do it herself." Malena said loud enough to be heard. Nicki glared at her and she glowered back.

"Play nice." Mercedes encouraged the feisty Latino.

"Pinche puta."

"_Language_."

"Why do you let her treat you like a flunkey?"

"Because I need this job. And so do you, so zip it."

"I can't stand her though. She walks around like she's the empress whenever Hector leaves her in charge. I'm sick of it."

"Wonder why he never leaves us in charge."

"Because he's fucking her."

"_Shhh_." Mercedes looked around the café, hoping no one over heard.

"What? They know that I know. That's why he hasn't fired me."

"But the customers. Just...stop talking."

Malena rolled her blue contact covered eyes, mumbling profanities as she worked on the ordered drinks.

She was one of Mercedes' closest friends, Kurt being number one without a doubt, but she was a close second. The 5'2'' box colored blonde had a fiery attitude and a tongue to match. On her third day at the Coffee Bean, a customer was so irate because a particular dessert was out of stock and bellowed at Mercedes as if she was the one liable. Trying to defused the situation and failing, Malena came to her rescue, "Hey tirón! We barely make enough to afford rent while you spend hundreds of dollars a month on senseless luxuries. So why don't you build a bridge and walk your intolerant bloated ass over it." It baffled Mercedes that she was still employed, but that was the beginning of their beautiful friendship.

"The cups you requested." Mercedes said, dropping the plastic wrapped foam cups onto the counter then returning to her register.

"You're not gonna unwrap them?"

"I'm sure you can handle it. Next in line?" She heard her coworker huff as the next customer stepped up.

"Welcome to the Coffee Bean. What's your pleasure?"

"**Yeah, can I get a...**" She unintentionally toned the lady out as her ears pinpointed the voice of the customer ordering in Nicki's line. She glanced over and took note of the guy's face, engraving it to her memory.

"...**oatmeal raisin cookie**."

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?" The lady frown but complied. She completed the order then asked Malena to cover for her as she walked from behind the counter to the served and waiting customers.

"Excuse me?" The guy looked up at her. "Do you by chance attend NYU?"

Raising a triangular shaped eyebrow, he nodded. Then his faced morphed into one of recognition.

"Sleepyhead from Music History?"

She chuckled. "That's me. You left so swiftly I didn't get a chance to thank you for your kindness."

"It was nothing. And I'm new to campus, that's why I was late. So I left quickly to have time to find the next class."

"Oh, you're a freshmen?"

"No. A sophomore transfer."

"Well, welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thanks. Actually I was just scoping the area for jobs. Haven't had much luck."

"I've been there. The best advice I can give you is to keep an open mind. The worst job is still a job."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And you have to give me the name of those energy bars, it really helped."

"Sure." He picked up a napkin and took the pen Mercedes offered writing down the information.

"Here you go."

"Thank you so much, uh..."

He held out a hand. "Blaine."

"Blaine?" She looked at him puzzled.

He returned the look. "Yes?"

"Okay, this is gonna sound crazy but...My roommate met a guy yesterday with the same exact name. He didn't go into grave details but there were eggs involved and-"

"You're Kurt's roommate?"

"You're the egg replacer?"

He laughed at her description. "That I am. Small world huh?"

"Clearly." His name was called and he stood.

"It was nice meeting you", he glanced at her name tag, "Mercedes. And since were not only neighbors but also classmates, I'll definitely see you around."

"Bye. And good luck." He nodded at her then turned grabbing his drink and walked out the door.

"Who's the delicioso pedazo de caramelo del ojo?" Malena asked as Mercedes shuffled up next to her.

"English Lena. And I'll tell you later."

"Fine. But I want toda la historia. Entendido?"

"Vuelve al trabajo." Malena looked impressed.

"I see I'm rubbing off on you."

"Actually I learned it from Hector, who's forever telling you that."

Malena place a hand over her heart. "Usted me hieres mi amigo."

* * *

><p>The mouthwatering aroma had Kurt's stomach doing somersaults and his taste buds dancing in delight as he entered the apartment. After stopping to remove his shoes and bag and placing them in the closet, he pranced his way into kitchen and soundly kissed his roommate's cheek.<p>

"What deliciousness has my au fait comrade braised tonight?"

"Someone's in a fabulous mood." She grinned, stirring a pot of red sauce. "And nothing fancy. Just spaghetti, garlic toast and a side salad."

"Sounds great. I'm going to change."

"Okay. Dinner will be served when you return."

He pranced his way down the short hall humming a tune that sounded like _Gypsy's Everything is Coming Up Roses._

Mercedes shook her head, smiling at his silliness. She carried the dishes and utensils to the table then put ice in the pitcher of freshly brew _Lipton_ tea. Once that was done she carried the platters of food to the dinning area. She loved that Kurt preferred eating at the table, it gave their quaint apartment a homey ambience.

"Yummy. I can't wait to dive in."

"And trust me, it's as good as it looks. Why, thank you kind sir." Kurt pulled out her chair with a melodramatic bow.

"You're welcome my lady." He twirled to his own seat.

"What's with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

She just side eyed him. Hard.

"Oh alright. I got some news to share."

"That makes two of us."

"Really? Well, ladies first."

"I'll wait. You look like you're about to brust at the seams." She dished some noodles onto her plate as Kurt began his announcement.

"I don't know why I was never informed but, I just found out there's a personal stylist position at my job."

"Oh?" Mercedes said with raised eyebrows.

"Exciting right? And here's the best part...I get paid double what I'm already earning."

"That is good news."

Kurt bounced in his seat like an excited puppy. "Do you know what this means?"

"You can finally splurge on designer couture?"

His eyes drifted to the side as he pondered that prospect. Then he shook his head correcting her.

"No. **_You_** can finally quit working at the Diner."

"What?" Mercedes scoffed at the suggestion.

"I will be making enough to cover most if not all of our bills. And it's easy money. I just tell people their fashion sense is atrocious then offer my expertise. I did that all throughout highschool, so no training is required."

"I'm happy for you Kurt and I really do appreciate your offer but...I gonna have to decline."

"What? Why? I thought you hated working at the Diner."

"It can be challenging at times, but it's just three days a week."

"The busiest days of the week. You'll have free weekend nights again. Don't you miss that?"

"Of course. But the manager has been very flexible with my schedule, letting me work a reasonable amount of hours in just a few days is generous. And with Tiffany being MIA regularly, I couldn't just leave them high and dry."

"Do you know how many people are looking for jobs? All you'll be doing is helping them get employed. Besides, Tiffany's issues aren't any of your concerns. If you ask me, she should've been fired a long time ago."

"It's not just that..."

"What other reasons could you possibly have?"

"My pride. I can't just let you pull all the weight Kurt. My parents always taught me to never accept charity, it makes a man lazy. I'm appalled that you even suggested it."

"Cedes. You're not just my best friend, you're like a sister to me. And this is what I do for my family. It's not about charity or whatever. It's about your mental stability. You need more rest."

"We should eat. The food is getting cold."

"Just...think about it. Okay?" She nodded, but Kurt's doubtful she'll change her mind.

"Your turn."

"Oh right. I know who my mysterious angel is."

"A new development? Do tell."

"He came by the café after a stressful day of job hunting and I over heard him ordering coffee."

"Did you talk to him?"

Mercedes nodded. "He's a transfer student. And he left class in a rush to get to his next one on time."

"Great. But I was hoping for a name."

"Oh, you've met him."

"I have? Who is he?"

"Blaine."

Kurt was in the process of scooping sauce from the porcelain bowl when he froze, leaving the ladle suspended in the air, gawking across the table.

Mercedes grinned at him, nodding her head knowingly. Kurt slowly unfroze and closed his mouth.

"You didn't tell me he was a gorgeous young man. And quite the charmer."

"There was no need. He lives right next door, you were bound to run into him at some point."

"I suppose you're right. And at least that explains how I knew his voice. Can you pass the bread please?...Kurt? KURT!"

Kurt jumped a little, causing the table to shake and a light blush spread across his cheeks.

"Yes?"

"Can you pass the bread, please?"

"Sure." He handed her the basket of garlic toast then continued scooping sauce out of the bowl.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah... Do you believe in fate? Not in the biblical sense, just in general."

"Like, destiny fate?" He nodded. "I guess. Never given it much thought. Why?"

"It's just...Our neighbors for instance. We kinda met Sam first, then I ran into Blaine who just so happens to be his roommate, who just so happens to offer you an energy bar the very next day."

Mercedes stared at him dubiously. "Your point?"

"It can't just be coincidental."

"Why not?"

Kurt looked like he wanted to specify but decided against it.

"Never mind. Let's eat."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks again to all those who followed, favored and reviewed. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Temptation Next Door<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Mind if I sit here?"

"No, go ahead."

"Thanks." Blaine sat down with a grateful smile and pulled out his needed supplies. Mercedes was watching him and couldn't help but smile as well, it was really contagious.

Since that brief conversation at the café on Monday, their contact had only been fleeting nods and polite hellos as they passed each other in the hallway of their apartment building or caught a glimpse of the other in class. Under different circumstances Mercedes would have thought their behavior was rather odd, due to her sociable upbringing, but they're both extremely busy students with demanding priorities. Small talk was for the birds. Now, with Blaine sitting beside her writing something down in his notebook, she felt the need to strike up a conversation. She pondered her next words thoroughly but digressed when Blaine spoke first.

"Thank god it's Friday, right? Although I won't get to stay in all weekend with searching for a job and all."

"Still?" He nodded. "Someone as dapper and courtly as you hasn't found a job yet? Insane."

Blaine laughed lightly. "I'm flattered. But unfortunately, appearance and intellect is meaningless without suitable work experience. Voluntarily working in a highschool cafeteria isn't even considered minimally adequate."

"You never had an actual job before?"

"No. Never really had to."

Before she could farther interrogate him, the lecturer compelled everyone's attention.

They stayed focused on the lesson: taking notes, occasionally answering or asking questions and interacting with other students when class participation was encouraged. As the class cruised to an end, Blaine started packing up his things, making certain he had all his possessions. Students were already filing out when Mercedes started collecting her things. She turned her head slightly to the left and caught sight of her hazel eyed neighbor patiently waiting. Taken back, she increased her pace and got up from her seat.

"Well, my next class is this way." Blaine announced as they enter the hallway.

Mercedes cocked her head in the opposite direction from where Blaine had pointed. "I'm headed this way."

"Oh. I guess I'll see you later." Mercedes nodded and they waved goodbye as he turned to walk down the hall.

"Hey, Blaine. Hold up."

Blaine about-faced and waited for her to reach him. She didn't know why she did it, she just knew she needed to.

"Yes?"

"Would you- if you're not busy later or anything- um, would you like to get coffee? At the Coffee Bean? I usually go with Kurt but he has work so-"

Blaine smiled softly and placed a hand on her forearm. "I'd love to."

...

Kurt double checked his outfit in the door mirror, turning from side to side. He was dressed in a freshly iron royal blue Michael Kors cotton-twill dress shirt, Perry Ellis black dress pants and Steve Madden Lyfe double monk loafers. Nodding approvingly, he sprayed his hair one last time then headed towards the living room to grab his bag and cell phone.

Just as he exited the apartment his neighbor walked down the hall and stopped in front of his own door. Kurt smiled politely then locked his door and moved to walk pass the blonde.

"Kurt, right?"

Kurt paused to answer his question. "Right."

"Sam." He held out a hand and Kurt shook it.

"I know." After a moment, Kurt turned to leave but stopped when Sam spoke again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"If this is about my roommate-"

"No, no. Not at all." When Kurt raised an eyebrow he continued. "I was wondering if you could give me some fashion tips."

Kurt raised his other eyebrow, completely caught off guard by the request. "What makes you think I know anything about fashion?"

Sam smirked. "Really dude? You're always dressed so...nice. And most gay men are into-"

"Gay? Who said I was gay?"

Sam looked alarmed and speedily apologized. "I'm sorry. I just thought- I didn't mean to offend you."

"So being gay is offensive?"

"No. That's not what I meant. I have no problem with gay people. In fact my..." He snapped his mouth shut and averted his eyes.

Kurt figured he had jived the guy long enough and decided to come clean. Though his abrupt silence didn't go unnoticed.

"You're right. I'm gay." Sam visibly relaxed. "But what is it that you need me to help you with concerning fashion?"

"I'm working on becoming a model. Every agency I've been to so far takes one look at my portfolio," he waved the folder in the air, "then sends me packing. But today this guy gave me some advice on my clothes: 'Don't ever wear that again. In fact, burn it'. Do I look that bad?"

Kurt took in his attire of a plaid short sleeve button down shirt, ripped straight jeans and white Chuck Taylor OX. The look totally fit Sam, but it wasn't ideal for a casting call.

"Not bad per se, just inappropriate. Modeling agencies prefer the applicant to be a clean canvas. You know, to see what they have to work with. Usually a plain white t-shirt and simple denim jeans will suffice. And a hair cut would help."

Sam ran a hand through his hair self-consciously. "Believe it or not, I don't own any simple shirts or pants."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. All my pants are ripped and all my t-shirts have logos on them. I really didn't think this through did I?"

Kurt surveyed the blonde's dejected look, rolling his eyes at the empathy he felt. Glancing down at his phone to check the time, he blamed the fashionista part of himself for what he said next.

"Look, I have to get to work but...if you want to tag along I'm sure we could find you something befitting."

Sam perked up. "Really? That'd be great dude. Thanks."

"Don't get too excited", Kurt turned walking towards the elevators, "my services come with a fee."

"Name your price, money is the least of my problems."

"We'll see."

"So, where's work?"

...

"Thank you for the invitation."

Mercedes waved a dismissal hand. "Its just the Coffee Bean. You've been here before."

"True. But you didn't have to ask me to come with you. For that, I'm grateful."

"This is what I'm talking about. You're so well mannered. How are you still jobless?"

Blaine shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. "No work experience."

"About that, earlier you said you never had to work before. Well, neither did I. But Kurt and I both knew it would pay off in the end. Especially on college applications."

"Agreed. It's just... I come from a substantial family with beneficial connections. No matter the college, I would've been taken care of. But..." He trailed off looking at Mercedes intently, as if silently deliberating if he should proceed.

"My father and I don't see eye to eye on a lot of things. For example, me being gay."

Mercedes' eyebrows twitched upward but she forced her expression to remain neutral.

"I came out my freshman year in highschool. My mom accepted me with no hesitation. She's always been my confidant." He smiled softly, eyes distant in memory. "I remember her being so ecstatic, thinking that since I had finally admitted my secret we would have tons of shopping sprees." He chuckled and Mercedes smiled. "I hate shopping. But I would go with her because it was what she loved.

"My dad...he didn't approve. He's all about appearances. Any "flaws" his children possess is a reflection on him and his reputation is top priority. Followed by superlative education. I had been in private schools since the age of five. My highschool was an all boys academy, that's how I met Sam. There was a time he had threatened to remove me because he thought that environment made me who I am." He shook his head. "Took some time to convince him otherwise. Eventually he respected my "choice" of lifestyle, but he refused to accept my choice of career."

Mercedes was listening attentively, not daring to interrupt. She watched as Blaine took a sip of his coffee and decided to do the same before it got cold.

"I want to be a performer. Singing and dancing, and the whole nine yards. My father wants me to go into the family business, even more so now that my older brother went into showbusiness. He's an actor. You haven't seen him in movies though, he's just done commercials. Anyways... I applied to several colleges, including NYU, but my father was adamant about me staying close to home so I also applied to OSU."

"Ohio State University?" Mercedes questioned, breaking her silence and Blaine nodded. "Kurt and I are from Ohio."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Really? Which part?"

"Lima."

"Westerville. That's just two hours away. The world just got smaller."

_Do you believe in fate?_

Kurt's words came back in a flash. Not only were Blaine and Sam from Ohio just a couple of hours away, but one of them was gay.

_It can't just be coincidental_

"I got accepted to both Universities but caved under my father's pressure and attended OSU majoring in Business/Communications. I hated it. And I was starting to resent my father more and more. My mother noticed and came to me near the end of the school year with an offer to get me out. She had saved up some money, enough to get me here and to pay rent for about six months because my father had promised to cut me off if I defiled his orders. So with the money set aside, all I had to do was convince the NYU administration to admit me, but my mother took care of that too. After all she had done, I decided I would find my own job.

"I told Sam, who stayed in Ohio after graduation working with his father, and he jump at the opportunity to join me. Him leaving wasn't as problematic with his family as it was for mine. He even came earlier to get the apartment set up and everything. With him here, the bill load has lessen and I'm not alone in a new city. Plus he's hoping to become a model, which I totally didn't see coming. He's like a brother to me, you know?"

Mercedes smiled and nodded. "I feel the same way about my roommate."

"Highschool friends?"

"We've known each other since middle school actually. In highschool we were inseparable, joining most of the same clubs and extracurriculars activities. Our favorite club was Glee."

"I was in my highschool glee club as well. The Dalton Academy Warblers."

"Oh yeah, I heard of you guys. Y'all victory over Vocal Adrenaline was the talk amongst glee clubs everywhere, I'm sure."

Blaine smiled broadly. "We were like rock stars after that win."

"We were the William McKinley Musical Mavens and the most hated club at the school. After the original director died no other teacher wanted the position and with only five members, it was soon abandoned. It was that plus my dad's countless sermons about the lack of assurance in the music industry that led me to majoring in Music Education."

"You want to be a singer?"

"Once upon a time. But besides my mom and Kurt, no one ever supported my dream. My father is just as demanding as yours and though he wanted me to become a doctor or a lawyer, he's happy my studies will guarantee a job in the future. I know he has the best intentions for me, that makes it hard to violate his demands at times."

"Was NYU his choice?"

Mercedes shook her head. "He didn't care what college I chose. I applied to UCLA but wasn't accepted so at the last possible minute, I decided to come here. I want to be a music teacher so I can provide the education for aspiring singers, or performers, that I didn't receive. My new dream is for the dreams of others to come true."

"Wow. I feel so selfish."

"Don't. I wish I had your courage."

They were silent for a while, drinking their now cold beverages and watching customers come and go.

"Can I get you guys refills?" Malena asked, her eyes glued to Blaine. Mercedes watched her with a smirk.

_Wait till she learns she has no chance with this one_

"No, but thanks."

"You sure hot stuff? It's on the house."

"We're sure, Malena", Mercedes spoke this time. They stared at each other until the Latina reluctantly walked away.

"Want to hear something embarrassing?" Blaine suddenly asked and his new friend nodded, intrigued. "I had a crush on Sam for about six months after we met. I'm over it now and he knows. It didn't alter our friendship."

"I have a confession too... I asked Kurt out once."

"What's so scandalous about that?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm so not his type."

"You're a beautiful, intelligent and compassionate woman. If that's not his type then what is?"

Mercedes stared at him completely aghast.

_Was this dude that unobservant. And wait, did he just..._

"Thanks. You can't see it, but I'm totally blushing. And Kurt is a sweetheart, that's why I thought we were more than what we were. But he's...gay."

"Oh, now I get it."

"You seriously didn't notice?"

"I try not to put people in a box. The way a person carries themselves shouldn't be labeled as this or that unless they specifically say it."

"I can respect that."

_..._

"Why didn't you tell me your erotically attractive friend was gay?"

Kurt ignored his harebrained coworker as he bagged a customer's purchases. "Thank you for shopping at Neiman Marcus. Have a great day."

The customer gave the redhead a lingering dirty look then walked away. April missed it completely, her eyes fastened on Kurt's face.

"Could you attempt to be a little tactful? You know, customer service and all?"

"Can we focus on what's important here? Like, are you two blowing each other or what?"

"Who?"

"Blondie."

Kurt rolled his eyes walking to the dressing rooms. "No. He's one hundred percent straight."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Then explain why he didn't even blink an eye in my direction."

"I don't know, maybe you're not his type."

"Let me stop you right there Kurt", she put her hands on her hips as if posing, "I'm every man's type."

Kurt removed the unwanted clothing from the hook and pushed pass his conceited colleague to return them to their designated racks.

"Not mine."

"You don't count."

"But you said every-"

"I know what I said. And you clearly don't fit into that category. Same for your friend. You're a nice piece of ass Kurt, so invite him over, get a couple of wine coolers in him and see how long his "I'm straight" routine lasts."

She strutted away in her black surplice wrap ruched jersey midi dress and Monique Lhuillie belle lace pumps. Kurt shook his head. Her fashion sense was flawless but her personality needed a few adjustments. Sometimes he wished Melissa wasn't placed in the Lingerie Department, but at least there's never a dull moment with the redhead around.

"Hey Kurt! How you like me now?"

Kurt glance over his shoulder spying his enhanced neighbor. When they arrived, he tugged Sam directly to the Men's Department in search for plain tops and bottoms then shoved him and the clothes into a dressing room to commence the fashion show. They agreed upon several shirts and pants then Kurt took him to the salon on the top floor giving the stylist strict orders on how to cut Sam's hair. Now he stood before him in a tight v-neck t-shirt that showed off his toned upper body, dark denim jeans and a simple boy cut with added highlights.

_I'm am good_

"Now you're modeling material. It's a good thing you came to me for help, what I'm charging is just a token of what a trained professional would cost."

"Do you also style your roommate? She always looks phenomenal. Even in her work uniform."

Kurt crossed his arms and gave his fine as hell client a stern look. "I thought I made it clear. My roommate is off topic, this is strictly business."

Sam raised his hands apologetically. "My bad. Off topic. Got it."

Kurt walked away to help a customer who was trying to grab a dress that was hanging high on the wall. Sam watched him leave then took a seat on the lounge chair next to the dressing rooms. He saw Kurt's coworker bending down to pick up the gift cards she "accidentally" knocked over, clearly desperate for his attention. She had to be about 25 and though age was nothing but a number, he had no desire to be with an older chick.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Not interested."

Kurt looked over at April who was currently shooting 'I told you so' daggers in his direction. "She thinks you're gay."

"Really? Because I came here with you?"

"Nope. Because you didn't give her what she wants."

"Well, if thinking I'm gay keeps her away, so be it."

"Is she just not your type? Cause that's what I told her."

Sam looked up at him, making sure they had unwavering eye contact. "You know my type Kurt."

"I can't help you with that. We made a deal ages ago to avoid any romantic relationships. Just talking to you about her is a major violation."

"Wow. You guys never dated anyone? Ever?"

"It's not taboo. I'm a true romantic at heart, and one day my prince will come. But first, I need my own career and a couple of houses to hold all my fashion necessities."

"I've been in and out of relationships since I was ten. The longest I was with a girl was for four years. Our relationship was already strained because my parents decided to send me to a private highschool and we hardly got to see each other. Then after graduation, she went to Yale and I stayed in Ohio."

"Wait, you're from Ohio?"

"Yep, Blaine and I are from Westerville."

"Mercedes and I are from Lima. Just hours away."

"Mercedes huh? I usually call her Brown Sugar in my head, but Mercedes is nice."

Kurt brushed aside his comment and focused on what his just learned. "What private school did you attend?"

"Dalton Academy."

"This is uncanny."

"Right? Out of all the possibilities we ended up being neighbors?"

"And I almost went to that school, but my dad couldn't afford it."

"Dalton is pretty pricey. What was the appeal? Cute boys wearing uniforms?"

"No smartass. It was the no bullying policy."

Sam's smirk vanished quickly. "You were bullied?"

Kurt turned away pretending to straighten a rack so that Sam got the hint to deter the subject.

"Dalton does have a strict no bulling policy. But having wealthy parents can save you from facing harsh penalties so there were a handful of guys who took it upon themselves to pick on others. It was never physical just verbal. Myself and Blaine were constant targets."

Kurt slowly turned to face Sam again, curiosity written across his face.

"I'm straight, but Blaine isn't and our closeness pissed off some people. Actually, it was just this one guy: Sebastian Smythe, and his posse. He had been trying to get with my best friend for months and when we stared hanging out I became the "other man". He was hotheaded and went about spreading all kinds of rumors about us. We chose to ignore them, which only escalated the situation. They cornered us in the music room one day and...long story short, I punched the jerk in the face.

"I'm not a violent person at all, the guy could have came at me for the remainder of the school year and I would have walked away. But Blaine, he's like my family, I wasn't going to let that slide."

Kurt felt a deeper respect for the blonde who had just gained a shit load of brownie points. "Did you get in trouble with the school board?"

"No. I'm an Evans, and money talks. The moral of the story is, don't be fooled by private schools policies because assholes are everywhere. And it's worst when they victimize you and have enough money to pay off the sentence."

* * *

><p>Kurt slowly opened his roommate's bedroom door, spotting her purple satin head scarf peeking out from under her covers. He tiptoed his way inside and walked around the bed so he could see her face. It was usually easy to wake Mercedes but, with her draining hours, this task has become difficult.<p>

Last night she had texted Kurt and told him not to cook a meal for two because she was too tired to eat. When she arrived she went straight to her room and Kurt hadn't seen her since. Now it was 11:32 am on a Saturday morning and he needed to talk to her before he leaves.

Risking losing everything he loves, he reached out and gently shook her shoulders.

"Cedes? Come on, get up. I made you breakfast."

"Mmm."

"I know. But I really need to talk to you."

"*Mumbling*."

"It can't wait. I'm leaving in about thirty minutes."

"*More mumbling*."

"No. I'm off today. I have to help a...client?"

*Silence*

"It's Sam."

At this, Mercedes opened her dull brown eyes that spoke the questions she was too tired to verbalize.

_**The Sam next door?**_

"Yes. Our neighbor."

_**Are you serious?**_

"It just business I swear."

_**Business?**_

"I'm helping him with his portfolio."

_**Why**_?

"Because he- Just get up, make yourself presentable then come join me in the living room. I'll explain everything."

Mercedes waited for him to leave before pushing her bedding aside and slowly rolling off the mattress and walking into her private bathroom. When she emerged face washed, teeth brushed and bladder relieved, she sluggishly tracked her way to Kurt.

"This had better be worth it Hummel."

"Would you like to eat while we talk? You skipped dinner last-"

"No. Just tell me what's going on."

"Okay."

And he did. He told her how Sam had stopped him in the hall asking for his help and how he had taken him to his place of employment. He told her how he found out Sam and Blaine were also from Ohio and they had attended Dalton. He told her about their conversations (excluding her) and how he had agreed to go with Sam that evening for a photoshoot.

"He's paying me of course."

Kurt didn't know how he expected her to react, but he knew for sure it wasn't the composed demeanor she was displaying. It kinda scared him.

"That's it?" He bit his bottom lip and nodded. "Cool. What's for breakfast?"

After a moment, he got up and followed her into the kitchen. "Cool? You're not bother by this?"

Mercedes grabbed a plate and started loading it with pancakes. "No. Are these banana pancakes? I love your banana pancakes."

Kurt stared at her bewildered. "I just told you I was making nice with the guy you can't stand for whatever reason, and you're okay with it? Not to mention they're from the same..."

"Blaine told me all this yesterday over coffee."

...state literally two hours- wait. What?"

She carried her plate and glass of apple juice to the table and sat down, looking up at her very confused roommate.

"Since you had work after classes I invited Blaine to the Coffee Bean." Kurt gasped, scandalized. "Don't worry. We sat in a totally different spot."

"But- but it was you who suggested we keep our distance from our new neighbors. Now you're friends with Blaine?"

"Are you seriously judging me right now? Really?"

"Sam's a client. That's completely different."

"So you're saying if I worked with Blaine us talking every now and then would be okay?"

"It would be sensible."

"Fine. Problem solved." Mercedes turned back to her food, pouring syrup over the pancakes.

"How?"

"Tiffany got fired and I told my manager I had the perfect replacement."

...

"Hey man, I'm leaving."

Blaine looked up from where he was typing on his laptop to his roommate who was wearing the tightest t-shirt a straight man could own. He had to admit he looked great, especially his hair. After Sam told him it was Kurt's doing, he felt a ping of jealousy then later laughed at his stupidity.

"Alright. Have fun."

"With Kurt, I'm sure I'll have a blast." He winked "Later."

Blaine waved bye and watched him leave. Sam had told him that Kurt was a Journalism major with a love and talent for fashion. Blaine found that odd. Just like his love life being put on hold till after he was stable in his career; the same thing Mercedes had told him about herself.

Just then, his phone buzz alerting him of a new message.

**12:07pm From Mercedes:** I have some good news㈳5

**12:07pm To Mercedes:** What is it?

**12:12pm To Mercedes:** I'm dying here...

**12:15pm From Mercedes: **㈴2guess who has a job?

12**:15pm From Mercedes:** if he wants it

**12:15pm From Mercedes**: cause you don't have to accept it

**12:16pm To Mercedes:** Are you kidding me? It's beyond what I want it's what I need.

**12:16pm From Mercedes:** then it's settled you're coming with me to the diner tonight

**12:17pm From Mercedes:** we leave at 6:30

**12:17 To Mercedes:** OMG! Thank you so much. I really appreciate this.

**12:17pm To Mercedes: **I**'**ll be ready

**12:19 From Mercedes:** you're welcome see you soon

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Leave a review, let me know what you think. Have a great day or night. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Temptation Next Door**

**Chapter 4**

**11:21pm**

Kurt sat his phone down and picked up the remote, mindlessly flipping through the channels.

Mercedes had texted him an hour ago saying she'd be home later than expected because her and Blaine were going to eat at the Diner. She never ate at the Diner. Never. They both enjoyed coming home and eating dinner together while catching up on the day's events. It wasn't like she had to eat with him or anything, he was just hoping he'd have enough time to tell her about the crazy day he had before they turned in for the night. That's all.

The "photoshoot" had turned out to be him with Sam's camera going to different locations taking pictures of the blonde in various poses. At first Kurt wasn't a willing participant, especially since he hadn't worn his "run around town" shoes. But with a little encouragement from Sam, he loosened up and honestly got some great shots.

His favorites: Sam leaning against a tree, head turned away from the lens and looking out into the distance; capturing his strong profile. Next was Sam laying on his back on the grass, hands behind his head and one leg bent while staring up at the sky; capturing his effortless sex appeal. And last was Sam kneeling down to pet a puppy that ran into the shot unexpectedly; capturing his carefree smile and youthfulness.

He didn't give Sam the satisfaction by admitting it but, he did enjoy himself.

At the sound of the door unlocking Kurt turned the television off and grabbed his _Vogue_ magazine from the coffee table. He listened as Mercedes quietly moved around putting her things into the closet, waiting for her to notice him on the sofa.

"Oh hey. I thought you'd be asleep."

Kurt flipped the page, but before he could respond she continued talking, walking over and taking a seat beside him.

"Not complaining, I'm glad you're still up. And I'm happy to report work wasn't so draining tonight. Who would've thought getting Blaine hired could be a blessing for the both of us. He's so efficient and charming, he had all those old ladies eating out of the palms of his hands... and some men too. He really is a natural and my manager loves him."

She looked over at her best friend who was staring straight ahead arms crossed. "How was your day?"

"Fine." Kurt stood up and walked around the sofa. "I'm going to bed. I have to work tomorrow."

"Wait." He spun around and crossed his arms again. "What happened with...?"

"Sam? Nothing. We just took pictures like we planned. I mean, we could have had dinner together, but I preferred to wait for you. But, whatever."

Mercedes frowned at her friend whose face betrayed his nonchalant attitude. "You're mad at me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. It's because I ate dinner with Blaine isn't it?."

"I'm not mad. You can be friends with whoever you please. Even though we were supposed to be avoiding them in the first place."

She carefully took in his posture and examined his tone till she came to an accurate conclusion:

"You're jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of me and Blaine."

Kurt scoffed and turned to leave the room but Mercedes rushed over hugging him from the back.

"Kuurrt. Don't be like this. Blaine and I have only been friends for two days, no one can replace years of what we have. He's a nice guy, but the only reason I ate at the Diner was because he wanted to celebrate his employment."

"You don't have to ex-"

She let go and turned him to face her. "I know you Kurt. You can pretend with everyone else but that doesn't work on me. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were cast aside, but you know you're the only one for me. Right?"

"Oh god."

"Go on, say it."

Kurt bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling and shook his head.

"C'mon."

He sighed then said in a rush,"Youretheonlyoneforme."

"What was that?"

"You're the only one for me too."

"That's better."

"We sound like a married couple."

"Aren't we?"

"Some days." He walked back to the sofa and Mercedes joined him. "But today I feel like a jealous housewife and I'm not okay with that."

"Housewife aside, you don't have anything to be jealous about. Sure Blaine and I have a connection, but you're the Ivory to my Ebony. Nothing's gonna separate us."

"Ditto."

"So, did things go smoothly with...what's his face?"

"You can say Sam you know. And yes. Though the photoshoot didn't take place in an actual studio and I was forced to be an untrained photographer, things turned out better than I expected." He added when she frown, "I'll go into details tomorrow."

"Alright." She stood up and held out a hand. "You wanna sleep in my room tonight honey?"

"Okay, now you're taking it way too far. I'm a grown man and I can sleep in my own bed. Thank you very much."

She just wiggled her fingers and smiled. Kurt stared at them dangling inches from his face and gave in.

"Fine. And I know I'm irresistible, but please try to keep your hands to yourself."

Mercedes laughed and tugged him down the hall.

* * *

><p>"I have to go washing today so would you like me to wash your clothes?"<p>

Kurt sat down at the kitchen island searching through his bag for something. He was already dressed for work and was waiting for his breakfast sandwich Mercedes was preparing for him so he could leave. He huffed in annoyance and dropped his bag on top of the island and answered his roommate.

"Sure. But not the red bag, it's-"

"Dry cleaning. I know. What were you looking for?"

"My name tag. I'm hoping I left it at work."

"You made hundreds of them."

"I did. But they're all different so they won't clash with my outfits. I need my blue one today."

Mercedes shook her head. She loved fashion just as much as the next girl, but Kurt took it to a whole other level.

"I'm sure you'll survive. Your order's ready; Canadian bacon, with egg and cheese on a toasted bagel and fleshly brewed coffee to go."

"Thank you. Well, I see you tonight. Are you going to eat at the Diner again?"

"No. I'm coming home to my boo."

Kurt kissed her on the cheek per usual and walked towards the door. "Hope your friend won't take the rejection too hard. Later boo."

After cleaning the kitchen she went to her bedroom to change into her laundry day clothing: a 'Diva' slogan off the shoulder white t-shirt, black knee length sweat shorts and flip flops; then she unwrapped her hair and pulled it up into a high pony. After deciding to put on a little makeup she sorted the clothes and headed out to the laundry room.

When she entered there was only one other person, another girl, who was putting her clothing into a dryer. They smiled at each other politely as the girl walked pass and out the door. Mercedes set to work putting the clothes into washers on the right temperatures with the right amount of detergent. Once that was done she took a seat in one of the chairs provided and took out her iPod and a book to get some reading in.

About ten minutes had pass since she had arrived when someone else walked in unbeknownst to her. She was deeply engage in what she was reading that the gentle touch on his shoulder caused her to jumped. Hard. Embarrassed by her reaction, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pulling out her ear buds.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you."

She jerked her head towards the person and her face set into an annoyed expression instantly. This was the last person she wanted to run into.

"I called your name bout' three times but you couldn't here me I guess."

"Kinda the point." She said twirling the ear buds around her fingers. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Kurt. And I'm sure you know my name by now." Sam said with a sexy smirk causing Mercedes to roll her beautiful brown eyes away.

"I don't know what Kurt told you but-"

"Not much. I was hoping to get to know you myself."

Mercedes sighed and looked back at the blonde, secretly admiring his shorten highlighted hair and tight t-shirt with the slogan: 'Cowboys Are Cooler Than Ninjas' that revealed every muscle of his toned torso. And his arms...dear God. He spoke again knocking her out of her trance.

"I figured since you're already friends with Blaine and Kurt and I tolerate each other, why not make it a foursome?"

"Look...Sam, I'm not interested okay. I have way more important things on my mind."

"So what? We can't be friends because you're in school and working?"

"Friends?" Mercedes scoffed and stood, going over to the washers when the "rinse cycle" lit up.

Sam watch the curvaceous brown skin beauty as she poured the fabric softener into one of the washers. She looked really good dressed like that, so laid back.

"What?"

"I don't claim to be knowledgeable in everything boy related, but what I do know is that friendship is the last thing you're looking for."

Sam leaned forward in his seat, clasping his hand together. "Then what is it that you think I'm looking for?" This was the most she has ever said to him, and he didn't want it to stop.

She closed the lid of the last washer and turned to lean against it and crossed her arms. "Let's just say I know what it is and you're barking up the wrong tree."

"Tell me."

"I'm not getting into this with you-"

"So you're gonna accuse me of file play without giving me the opportunity to clear my name? How fair is that?"

Mercedes smile though she really tried not to. "Life isn't fair Sam. Didn't your parents teach you that?"

"Innocent until proven guilty. Didn't Law and Order teach you that?"

"Law and Order? Really?"

"Hey, its an entertaining show." Sam stood and walked over to his washer opening the lid to look inside. Mercedes eyes drifted down to his backside but she caught herself and quickly looked away.

"I'm impressed that you even know how to do laundry. Or is it just a facade to pick up girls?"

He closed the lid and looked over at her just as the girl from earlier walked back in. Mercedes watched him to see if he would glance her way, but he kept his eyes on her.

"Is it because I'm a guy or that I come from money that makes you think I'm incompetent? Cause I'm here to show you those stereotypes are just myths."

The sound of the dryer door closing made them both look over at the brunette who was openly staring at Sam. Mercedes told herself that she wasn't jealous, just offended. They could be a couple for all she knew and her behavior screamed desperate.

"So, how about a movie night?"

Mercedes turned back to him. "What?"

"To begin our inevitable friendship."

"What makes you think it's unavoidable?"

"We're pass that stage, trust me. Now I'll get with Blaine and you discuss it with Kurt, then we'll settle on the day and time that's compatible with your busy schedule and make it happen."

"I don't think this-"

"C'mon. You gotta take a break sometime. And I'm not that bad of a guy. I can wash clothes, I clean up after myself most of the time, I'm still working on cooking but Blaine has to be better at something for our relationship to be balanced."

She laughed lightly and he smiled. "And I made you laugh, so I'm clearly hilarious. Who wouldn't want me as a friend?"

"I'm sure there are plenty of people. Including me."

"Just give me a chance."

"I'm sure Kurt will agree with me."

"Please, Kurt loves me. And rightfully so."

"You left out arrogant in your list of qualities."

"Confident. Especially about our impending fellowship."

"More like delusional."

Sam chuckled and licked his lips as he walked closer, staring down at his neighbor who tried to take a step back but was trapped by the washer. The brunette frowned and tossed the rest of her unfolded clothing into her basket and walked out.

He leant forward, sensing the mocha beauty tense up.

"What are you-"

"You won't mind if I use a little of this, will you?" He reached behind her grabbing the _Downey_ bottle. "I'm sure it's better than what I have."

Mercedes' eyes darted down to his lips then back up to his eyes before she shook her head no.

"Thanks." Sam smiled down at her and she stared back. As he slowly moved away she tilted froward a bit, eyes unblinking, as if begging him to stay. When he smirked at her knowingly, she cleared her throat and walked back to the chair to resume reading.

But that brief moment was all he needed. She was attracted to him, and that made this game of cat and mouse much more fun. This was one challenge he was determined to conquer.

...

"Have you got your schedule yet?"

"Not yet. Tim just told me to come in Monday after classes and he should have it in the system by then."

"Great. That means we won't be working together since this will be your main job and I'm only here on the weekends."

"Well, I did request to work weekend nights, but we'll see what happens."

Mercedes and Blaine walked out of the kitchen with crammed trays of food for waiting customers.

"Mr. Edwards and Mr. Miller, your usuals." Mercedes said as she placed the plates of food on the table. The lawyers look up at her grateful.

"Thank you Miss Jones." Mr. Miller nodded.

"You're welcome." She turned towards her next table and saw the old lady from the night before practically drooling at the mouth as Blaine sat her food down. Rolling her eyes she gave the next customers their food then walked back towards the kitchen.

"Man, those old women sure are touchy." Blaine said as he entered the kitchen dropping the tray onto the rack.

"You only have yourself to blame."

"Why do you say that?"

"You lay the charm on pretty thick and you don't stand up for yourself."

"I'm a nice person. Should I be rude?"

"Only when it's needed." She walked back out of the kitchen with a notepad in her hand and new coworker on her heels.

"When I started working here there were a few jerks that came on too strong and I had to put them in their place."

"By doing what?"

She stopped and turned towards him. "Ice cold drinks to the face."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I know as employees we're taught that customers are always right is the number one policy. But harassment of any kind in any establishment is unlawful and we have every right to defend ourselves."

"I could never do that "

"I thought the same thing. But when push comes to shove..." she shrugged. "For now, how bout' we switch tables? You can take those kind gentlemen right over there and I'll wrap things up with the ladies."

Blaine smiled, relieved. "Thanks."

"No problem."

A swarm of new customers arrived and they worked vigorously for the next hour. Whenever Blaine felt uncomfortable with a certain group of women or men, he would give Mercedes a sign and they would switch tables. Their secret system worked well, and the night was moving alone quickly.

When things slowed down, Blaine turned to her and said, "So, Sam told me about the movie night."

"What movie night?"

"The one you two came up with while doing laundry."

"First of all, there's no 'you two'. Second, it was his idea. And lastly, I didn't agree."

"I think it would be fun. And it'll give me an opportunity to get to know your roommate."

Mercedes looked over at him and grin. "I'm sure it would."

"Not like that. I've heard so many good things about him and we haven't really talked since the egg incident."

"I'm messing with ya. And everything you've heard is true, he's awesome."

"You're obviously talking about me."

They both turned around and looked up. "Kurt? What're you doing here?" Mercedes asked as she walked around the counter.

"I'm here to walk you home of course."

"I don't leave for like, another twenty five minutes."

"I know. I came early to have a piece of pie."

Mercedes put her hands on her hips. "Not before your supper mister."

"Fine, mom. I'll take it to go."

"What kind?"

"Apple. And get yourself some peach cobbler."

"K." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek then walked off towards the kitchen, leaving the boys alone.

Blaine tried to discretely gazed at the porcelain skin man in the well fitted dress shirt and dress slacks; letting his eyes roam wherever they pleased. Looking back up at his face, he noticed those beautiful _blue?_ eyes watching him curiously.

"You were right."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"We were talking about you."

Blaine eyes latched onto his and refused to let go. Kurt could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, but was too helpless to look away.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Sam suggested a movie night."

"He did?"

Blaine nodded. "Would you be interested?"

He thought about it for a moment. "It depends. What did Mercedes say?"

"She doesn't agree. Maybe you can convince her to participate." He put his hand over the towel and started wiping down the countertop. "So, how've you been Kurt?"

"Busy. With school, with work-"

"With Sam."

"That falls under work."

Blaine smiled and leaned over the counter. "Isn't it funny that you're working with my roommate and I'm working with yours?"

"Given all the similarities in our backgrounds, I find it more eerie than funny. At least Sam is somewhat tolerable."

"Honestly, I think I got the better end of the deal. I mean, I love Sam like a brother but, Mercedes is a sweetheart."

Just then the angel herself came back with several take out bags that were holding way more than what Kurt had asked for.

"Tim allowed me take some food too. And it's all on the house." She held out one of the bags for Blaine to take. "Here, we all have the same thing, I just added cherry pie to yours."

"Thanks Merci." Kurt eyebrows shot up at the nickname.

"You're welcome, B."

_Nicknames? They have nicknames?_

"Take these Kurt and go sit over there till Blaine and I are done."

He grabbed the bags and obeyed, sitting at the perfect angle watching the two employees. They seem to have already bonded and getting to see it first hand didn't make him as envious as he was before. It may have been the fact that every once in a while Blaine would look over at him and smile that put him at ease with their bubbling friendship.

A movie night was looking more and more appealing.

...

Kurt stood at his bathroom mirror working on his night time facial regimen while chatting with Mercedes, who was lying across his bed browsing through his magazines.

"So you want to do it?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

Mercedes tossed the _Vogue_ aside and sat up. "I just think it's dangerous territory. Especially with Blaine being gay..."

Kurt peeked out the bathroom door. "Wait. Are you implying that two gay men or women can't be just friends?"

"No. I know that's possible just like with any straight male and female. It's just..." she bit her bottom lip and looked away. Kurt finished his regimen and joined her on the bed.

"What?"

She shook her head.

"It's Sam isn't it?" She didn't confirm. "Look, if you absolutely don't want to do this we won't. But if you are going to be friends with Blaine who's best friends with my client, it's kinda inevitable."

"That's what he said. But we have coworkers at our jobs that we have met but don't socialize with. Why is it suddenly mandatory?"

"Because they're our neighbors. And you and Blaine have these cute nicknames and stuff and I hardly know the guy."

"That was my point earlier. I saw you two eyeing each other."

Kurt didn't seem ashamed of that fact. "Can you blame us? You've said yourself that Blaine was gorgeous and I know I'm breathtaking so..."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I swear that chick at your job is rubbing off on you."

"It's not bragging if it's true. And if you do agree I will make certain that Sam is never alone with you. He won't even be allowed to sit next to you."

She looked at him for a long moment before muttering,"Fine."

"You'll do it?"

"As long as it's at our apartment. I know where all the knives are."

"Great. Now go text ya boy so we can set things up." Kurt laid back on his pillows, looking up at his roommate expectingly.

"Why me? Don't you have Sam's number?"

"Yes, but I left my phone in the living room."

"And?"

"You're closer to the door."

"Ugh." She climbed out of the bed.

"Thanks doll. Oh, and bring my phone please."

Mercedes went into her room and grabbed her phone first then went into the living room looking for Kurt's. She found it sitting on the island and decided to make her roommate wait, taking at seat on one of the stools and opening her messaging app.

**11:45pm To Blaine**: movie night is on

**11:47pm From Blaine**: cool, I'll let him know

She frowned.

**11:47pm To Blaine**: who is this?

**11:47pm From Blaine**: guess

**11:48pm To Blaine**: Sam?

**11:48pm To Blaine**: why do you have his phone?

**11:50pm From Blaine:** cuz we're cool like that

**11:50pm From Blaine**: and he's sleeping

**11:50pm From Blaine**: what are you doing up? thinking bout me?

Mercedes ignored the last text and walked back to Kurt's room.

"Here. I texted Blaine."

"Okay." Just as Mercedes laid down his phone chimed. "Um, Cedes?"

"What?"

"Sam just texted asking me to tell you goodnight since you're ignoring his messages." Kurt looked at her. "Sure it was Blaine you texted?"

She sighed and dropped her head onto one of his pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave me reviews letting know what you think. BTW, I'll try to update every Friday if not sooner. That's once a week. Love you guys. And Happy Holidays.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy New Years readers. I hope it's off to a great start. I know this update is late but I had a lot of distractions these past two weeks. But things should be back on schedule now. I hope. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Temptation Next Door<strong>

**Chapter 5**

"Are you sure this is enough?"

Kurt was standing in front of the coffee table inspecting its contents: bags of Trail Mix, Doritos and Lays potato chips; and boxes of Milk Duds, Mike and Ike and Raisinets (Kurt's favorite). Mercedes walked over and looked down at the array of snacks.

"Yes. I don't think they're expecting a full course meal. And if they are, too bad. But I think this plus the drinks will be sufficient."

"If you say so."

She looked up at him and took hold of his wrist, preventing him from wringing his hands.

"Will you relax already. This isn't a first date or anything. They're teenage boys Kurt, I don't think they have ridiculously high movie night expectations."

"I know, I know. I just want to make an good impression."

She raised an eyebrow. "For who?"

"Our guest." He replied, confused .

Mercedes slowly appraised her roommate from his perfectly styled hair down to his white leather loafers then back to his face looking straight into his eyes, emphasizing her pervious question.

"What are you implying?"

"C'mon Kurt. You'll need the jaws of life to pry those jeans off later. And we're staying indoors, so what's with the button down? And it's differently extra tight."

"So, I put a bit of effort into my appearance. That's not a crime. You could have done the same."

She looked down and pulled on the hem of her "If You Can Read This You're Invading My Personal Space" slogan t-shirt that was paired with a blue jean skirt and her go to black flip flops. Her hair was bone straight and parted down the middle, and she decided not to wear any makeup.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Everything. At least put on some lip gross."

"Look, I'm not trying to", she held up her hands making quotations, " 'impress' anyone. And neither should you."

Kurt smiled down at her. "A couple of nights ago it was me trying to convince you that this whole thing was no big deal."

"It's never too late to cancel."

Kurt pulled her over the sofa and sat down, patting the space beside him and his best friend complied.

"You've told me a lot of positive things about Blaine and I've spent enough time with Sam to know he really isn't that bad of a guy. I told you about his four year relationship, clearly he's not afraid of commitment."

"Okay...?"

"I'm just saying. And if the truth be told, we only made that vow long ago out of insecurity because we thought no one would ever have a romantic interest in us. But since we've been here I've gotten so many offers and I almost accepted a few..."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Kurt bit his bottom lip and Mercedes narrowed her eyes. "Because of me? Kurt don't let me hold you back. Forget the stupid vow, date whoever you want."

"Cedes-"

"No, I'm serious. We're adults now. And if things for you have changed, I will respect that."

"But that's my point, things have changed for both of us. I've notice your numerous admirers. My Prince Charming will come, but now I'm open to testing the waters. I mean, what harm could it do?"

"I think your client's roommate has persuaded you. But I've always said my career comes first, and I'm not changing that for some guy who may or may not be genuinely interested in me."

"But isn't college the time to explore, try new things? Live a little? You'll never know what a you want in a real relationship without some experience in dating. Or courting, in your case."

"College life isn't about a concrete affair, it's about earning the education needed for a concrete future."

"You sound like your father."

"Maybe, but it's the truth. And as for Sam, he's just young and curious. I bet he has never been with a black girl before."

"Why do you doubt someone like Sam could be into you with no strings attached?"

Mercedes looked away. "It doesn't matter, I prefer being single. For now."

Kurt sighed and sat back on the sofa and crossed his legs. Minutes ticked by as they sat in silence, deep in their own thoughts. They both jumped a little as the sound of knocking echoed through the quiet apartment.

"They're here." Kurt stood and moved around the sofa, gracefully making his way to the door.

He swung it open revealing the ever dapper Blaine politely smiling and wearing sweat pants, a Dalton Academy pullover and flip flops. His hair, which was usually tamed with a small amount of gel, was completely free and alluring.

Kurt dragged his eyes left to Sam who was wearing another tight slogan t-shirt in black that said "WTF" with "where's the food" under the acronym, ripped jeans and flip flops as well. His hair looked like he just woke up and ran his hands through it, and knowing Sam, he probably did.

He should have followed Mercedes' lead, he was clearly overdressed.

"Hey Kurty. Did you just get in from work? I thought you were off today."

He shot the blonde a sneering smirk. "This will be the first and last time you'll ever call me that." Then he smiled softly at Blaine. "Come on in, make yourselves at home." He stepped aside and the boys walked in.

"You guys brought your own snacks?"

Sam grinned at Mercedes as he walked closer, holding up the boxes of buttered and non buttered popcorn. "Yes we did. A gentlemen never shows up empty handed. Right Blaine?"

Blaine, who had bags of strawberry and cherry Twizzlers and a bottle of Canada Dry Ginger Alie in his hands, didn't respond. His eyes were glued to Kurt who was wearing the tightest jeans he's ever seen. How was he walking? Standing? His legs had to be dead, and though Blaine was no doctor, he was ready to revived them.

Sam looked back at his friend. "Blaine?"

"Uh, yeah-yes. I'm sorry, what?" Sam smirked and turned back to the female host.

"So, where do I put these?"

"Oh", Kurt reached for the items in Sam's hand. "Here, I'll take these. Cedes, grab Blaine's drink."

Mercedes approached the curly haired boy who seem stuck in position by the closed door. "I'll take this."

"Oh, sure. You have a lovely legs-place. You have a lovely place."

"Thanks. You can go sit on the sofa if you'd like."

Kurt was opening one of the boxes of popcorn when she entered the kitchen.

"Looks like my outfit is acceptable after all. Tough Blaine seems to love your choice of clothing. I don't know how he's gonna focus on the movie."

"He's a big boy, I'm sure he knows how to conduct himself."

"Let me do this, go pick a film."

"You're sure?" She nodded and he walked away, stopping behind the couch getting the guys attention and pointing over to the wall shelves of assorted movies.

"What would you two like to watch? Cedes and I love them all so choose whatever fancies you."

The two friends looked at each other.

"Why don't l leave that up to you. I can never decide. Too many options."

Blaine nodded and stood, moving towards the wooden shelves. Sam draped his arm over the back of the couch and looked over his shoulder into the kitchen then back at Kurt.

"You know, your apartment is identical to ours. The only difference is the floor and the furniture.

"Most of the apartments on this level are the same. Thanks to my roommate, we're one of the few with hardwood flooring."

"Cool."

Kurt glanced over at his other guest who was holding a DVD case but his eyes we're still roaming the shelves.

"_Singing In The Rain_? Good choice. Doesn't seem like something Sam would want to watch though."

Blaine look to his right and up at Kurt. "Contrary to your belief, Sam loves musicals. Of course, he likes to pretend he doesn't, but I'm no fool."

"Mhm. Most of our movies are musicals, how did you narrow it down?"

"You guys do have a wide collection, but Gene Kelly is in this so..." Blaine placed the movie against his chest and made heart eyes.

Kurt laughed. "Oh I see. Once the popcorn is done, we'll get this party started."

Blaine smiled in response and glanced down at his long legs.

They stood side by side staring up at the wall of movies till Blaine broke the silence again.

"Boyfriend?"

He was pointing at the framed photo of him and a freakishly tall guy wearing a football unform, minus the helmet, gazing down at Kurt and smiling with an arm wrapped around him. While Kurt, dressed immaculately, was grimacing at the camera.

"No. That's my stepbrother. _Was_, my stepbrother."

Blaine looked back at Kurt. His bright ocean blue eyes were locked on the picture and his lips set in a tight line.

"My dad took it right after our highschool football team won the championship. Finn, that was his name, ran off the field and started hugging us. He was sweaty and gross and I refused to hug him back. He knew I would kill him if he got any grass stains on my limited addition McQueen blazer, but he risked his life anyways. He was brave, in so many ways."

Blaine continued looking at Kurt, watching the diverse emotions flick across his doll like features.

"Some days, I wish I would've hugged him back."

Remaining silent, Blaine looked back at the photo. He really didn't know what would be an appropriate response so he figured staying quiet and just listening was the best he could offer.

...

In the kitchen, Mercedes was standing on her tiptoes reaching up into the cupboard for two severing bowls and failing. She muttered irritably at Kurt and his habit of putting things up too high and at herself for not buying a stepping stool for these situations.

"Need a hand?"

Spinning around, she came face to face with Sam, who for once wasn't smirking down at her. His smile was open and kind as he stepped forward and reached over her. He also smelled amazing. Like soap and that masculine odor that was all man. She closed her eyes and inhale deeply then quickly opened them as he stepped back.

"Got it."

"Thanks." She took the plastic dishes he handed her.

"No problem."

She moved around him towards the sink to rinse the dishes out and glanced into the living room at her roommate and coworker standing by the movies and chatting easily.

_So much for keeping Sam at bay Kurt_, She thought to herself.

"The woes of height difference with roommates, huh?"

Mercedes removed the dish towel from it's holder and began drying the bowls. She didn't turn around as she answered him.

"Yep."

Sam took the bowl she finished drying and emptied one of the popped popcorn bags into it. He repeated the action when she set the other bowl down.

"So, are you a butter or non butter type?"

She turned to face him again. "Butter."

"Same." He spied the words on her shirt and his smirked surfaced. "I see you like slogan shirts too. We have so much in common, don't you think?"

"I guess." She stepped around him again and retrieved a bag of ice from the freezer. "I assume you'll want the drink you guys brought?"

Sam leaned against the counter. "Actually, what are you having?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I'm curious. So..."

She rolled her eyes. "Dr. Pepper."

Sam grinned broadly. "What do you know, that's my favorite. I'll have the same."

"Actually", she said in mocking tone as she opened the refrigerator door, "I hate Dr. Pepper. I prefer Sprite." Sam's grin didn't waver as he moved closer and reached into the open fridge.

"I'll have Sprite too."

She sighed and grabbed the other bottles. "I appreciate your help, but really I can do this on my own. You're the guest and all."

"What does Kurt like?" Sam asked, ignoring her comment. "No, let me guess... Coke?" She gave a slight nod of her head and watched as he filled the third cup with Coke.

When he moved to take the Ginger Alie from her hand, their finger tips grazed and they froze at the contact. Reluctantly, she looked up at Sam and for the first time, allowed herself to study his grass colored eyes. The eyes that were brazenly scoping her face; slowly moving down to her nose, her lips, her chin, over to her cheek, back up to the top of her head then finally settling on her wide brown eyes.

"You know, I can read every word on your shirt", he glanced down. "But I have a feeling you don't mind my invasion of your personal space."

Mercedes swallowed hard and tried to say something witty but a throat was cleared somewhere in the distance and she leaped backwards, knocking her elbow into one of the cups, sending dark liquid spilling over the counter top and down to the tiled kitchen floor.

"Damnit." She reached for the toppled cup just as Sam did and quickly yanked her hand back. Kurt came around the island with the paper towels in hand urging his roommate back as he started cleaning the mess.

"Why don't you take the popcorn into the living room and keep Blaine company. Sam and I can handle this."

She didn't even brother arguing with him, she just grabbed the bowls and promptly exited. Kurt waited till she was out of ear shot before he spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Sam's hand stilled over the soaked paper towels as he stared up at his neighbor from his kneeling position. "Helping you?"

"I meant, what are you doing with my roommate?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kurt tossed a wad of paper towels into the trash and ripped more from the bundle. "You know what I mean. Sam, we discussed this. She's not interested. So back off."

Sam stood and tossed his used towels as well. "Let me get this straight. It's okay for you to brush up on my roommate but I'm limited on the contact I can have with yours?"

"Look, I don't have an issue with you being her friend or whatever, that's kinda the point of this whole movie night. But she's made it clear that relationships are not on her list of priorities today or in the near future. And her decision is final."

"I kinda remember you saying you were waiting till you had what was it, two, houses before you dated anyone. But from the looks of it", he paused looking him up and down, "you've changed your mind."

Kurt rolled his piercing blue eyes. "I'm telling you for the last time. Back. Off."

Sam crossed his arms and smirked. "As you command, your Highness."

...

The cream colored three seat sofa was the only thing in the living room for the four occupants to share. But after the little incident in the kitchen, when Mercedes realized she couldn't rely on her roommate, she opted to sitting on the living room floor and the boys refused to accept that. Sam pulled over one of the chairs from the dinning table, insisting that she take the last spot on the couch.

At one point Blaine started singing along to songs. He wasn't fazed by the judgmental looks, in fact he encouraged them to join in. Of course Kurt, who seem to be in a trance at the sound of his neighbor's silky smooth crooning, eventually obliged and Blaine grinned at him. They went into the whole theatrical facial expressions and movements, laughing at their antics.

Mercedes watched them amused. She really liked Blaine, and seeing her best friend adapt to him so quickly made her happy. But deep down she knew Kurt liked him. And if Blaine felt the same, this could lead to something else entirely and she'd become the third wheel.

"Refills anyone?" Kurt and Blaine looked up and declined. She turned to Sam and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head as well.

"Alright. More popcorn?" Kurt and Blaine were in their own world again, but Sam nodded this time.

As she stood in front of the microwave watching the bag get bigger and bigger, she thought about her and Kurt's conversation. It wasn't that she didn't like Sam or that she thought he was a bad guy. Or that he couldn't possibly find her attractive, she knew any guy would be lucky to have her. But her father's words constantly bounced around in her head:

"_I was young once and trust me, I know what's on a boy's mind twenty four seven. Heck, even most men. And once you give them that Mercedes, you'll lose their respect. But a woman, a real woman, will wait. So stay focus and establish yourself in a promising career. You don't need a boy, you need a man who will appreciate a successful woman and all she's worth."_

The microwave beeped, alerting her to remove the contents. As she walked back to the living room and sat the bowl on the coffee table, she noticed Sam was missing.

"Bathroom." Kurt answered her unasked question. She nodded then paused, eyes widening. "Mine."

Her shoulders slumped in relief and she sat back down. She didn't want him in her room searching through her things. He seem like that kind of guy.

"Why didn't y'all paused the movie?"

They shrugged and she shook her head, popping some candy into her mouth and apprising their closeness on the sofa. _Hmm, when did that happen_? Kurt stood, saying he was going to see what's taking Sam so long and Mercedes watch as Blaine's eyes followed him. She was sure Kurt purposely added an extra sway of his hips.

"Enjoying yourself B?" She asked as she reached for the remote, pausing the movie.

"Very much. We'll definitely be doing this again, soon."

Mercedes' eyebrows shot up and her coworker just smiled mischievously. "Including me and Sam, right?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"The activities." He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed at Mercedes affronted countenance. "I'm kidding."

"You better be. Kurt's my best friend, more like a brother, and I demand you treat him with respect." She gave him a stern look, but Blaine could see the smile seeping through.

"Seriously, I was joking. Kurt is attractive and we have a lot in common and his singing is phenomenal. Why your high school glee club wasted an opportunity to showcase that voice is beyond me. But my mom plus years in private schools raised me right. So don't worry."

Kurt walked back into the room with Sam on his heels and they sat in their respective seats. Mercedes press play and everyone turned their attention back to the movie.

...

"Did you two have to sing along to _every_ song?"

"_Right_?"

Mercedes and Sam addressed the two singing birds as the credits started rolling across the television screen. Over the course of the movie they had gotten even closer on the couch, now their arms were brushing and legs touching.

"Hey, I didn't hear either of you complaining. So it couldn't have been that bad."

"And you guys could've participated." Blaine added.

"This wasn't a sing along movie night." Mercedes countered.

"Yeah, so next time save it for a karaoke bar or something."

"Next time?" Kurt asked. "Who said anything about a next time?"

Blaine sat forward. "That's not a bad idea actually."

"Another movie night? Then it'll be at your place. I don't like Sam going into my bedroom. I'm pretty sure he was snooping around."

"'Snooping'? Dude, who says snooping anymore?"

Blaine spoke over the bickering neighbors. "No. A karaoke night."

All eyes fell on the curly haired young man whose amber eyes were gleaming with anticipation.

"Really B?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine then turned towards Mercedes. "Oh, wouldn't it be fun?"

"No." Sam interjected. "I think you're forgetting an important fact Blaine."

"What's that?"

"I don't sing." His roommate smirked and Sam frowned.

"Please. I live with you Sam, remember? You sing just fine."

"That's in the shower. The karaoke bar is a public place. Not gonna happen."

"So we're not counting the time you enlisted some of the Warblers to help you serenade Courtney at the Westerville Mall?"

Kurt covered his mouth hiding his grin and Sam's frown deepened. It was hard to tell if his face got redder out of anger or embarrassment. At any rate, Blaine knew in an instant how he would retaliate and he regretted everything.

"At least she didn't diss me in front of all the shoppers and my peers like that older dude from _Old Navy_ did to you after your grand performance of _When I Get You Alone_."

Kurt looked back at Blaine and the raven haired boy's eyes shifted to the floor in shame. Mercedes figured it was the prefect time to spill some tea about her own roommate.

"That's not as bad as what Kurt did in the boys locker room."

Kurt snapped his head around and gave Mercedes his most intimidating glare, silently threatening her life with his eyes.

"Prefect Kurt?" Sam placed a hand on his chest, his face masked in fabricated awe. "I have got to hear this."

"Mercedes..." Kurt said in a warning tone.

"What did he do?"

"You too?" Blaine just shrugged.

"Kurt, we're bonding. This is what friends do. Now let her speak." Sam ignored the draggers Kurt shot him and looked at back Mercedes, urging her to continue.

"After none of the other teachers stepped up to take over glee club, our Principal told us if we could recruit seven additional members he would consider hiring another teacher to direct our show choir. One of the members suggested we do a live performance so..."

Kurt groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"...my boy here thought he could convince some jocks to join after he helped them win a game. So he along with Rachel and Tina, two other members, put on bedazzled leotards and tights and performed to _Single_ _Ladies_ in front of the entire football team."

"Shut up". Sam said through fits of laughter.

"Needless to say, it didn't go over like he expected."

Blaine was laughing too. "Oh my god. This is the best."

"Oh, who cares." Kurt stood and removed the movie from the DVD player. "We were fabulous, those jerks were just to simple minded to recognize it."

Sam quieted down long enough to speak again. "C'mon Kurt. It's your turn."

"For what?"

"Tell us something the misses did back in Ohio."

"I'm more interested in this whole 'he helped them win a game' story." Blaine said, wiping his eyes. "You played football?"

"Blaine, save that for another day."

"Actually", Kurt turned towards the group and crossed his arms, "all of her embarrassing stories include me unfortunately."

"So?"

"_So_, I won't have you two laughing at my expense. Again." He shot his roommate a look.

"You're no fun." Sam teased.

"Oh, I'm plenty of fun. Just ask your roommate."

Blaine was staring at Kurt's legs again, practically drooling at the mouth. Sam throw a piece of popcorn at him and he didn't blink an eye.

"He's bias so his opinion doesn't count."

"Well, I say it's time to called it a night." Mercedes stood and started clearing the coffee table. "Us three have school tomorrow."

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Blaine dropped his head back onto the sofa.

Sam followed her lead and started picking up empty candy boxes and popcorn pieces. Mercedes placed the dirty dishes into the sink and watched Sam as he discard the trash. She looked towards the living room where Blaine and Kurt were now cleaning as well and spoke before they came their way.

"Um, Sam?"

The blonde stopped and slowly turned around, an eyebrow raised. Glancing at their roommates again, she made eye contact with Kurt whose eyes were asking what she was doing.

"I just wanted to say... I'm sorry?"

"Is that a question?"

"No, no." She shook her head. "I'm apologizing."

Sam stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"I haven't treated you with much kindness and I wanted you to know I don't hate you or anything. And I'm sorry if I made feel that way." He eyed her for a long moment then smiled, showing off the pearly whites.

"There's no need for any apologies. I knew all along that hatred was the complete opposite of what you feel for me. But thanks for affirming it."

He winked and her jaw went slack as he walked away ruffling his hair. She caught both Kurt and Blaine smirking and rolled her eyes.

"So, how about that karaoke night?"

"Let it go Blaine."

"No Sam", Kurt said as he moved the dinning chair back to the table. "I'd love to hear you sing."

"It's nothing special."

"He has a point." Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Screw you. You know what, I change my mind. I'm in."

"Great. Merci?"

Mercedes looked over at the guys who were watching her expectantly. "I don't know..."

"You told me you wanted to be a singer, so obviously you can sing." Blaine pointed out.

"Oh trust me, she's got a set of pipes on her. C'mon Cedes."

She looked at their faces one by one, lingering on Sam's who she knew was quietly changeling her.

"Fine." Kurt did a little happy dance. She looked over at Sam again, and was taken back by the intensity of his gaze.

"Now I'll have something to look forward too."

* * *

><p>"So your apology. What brought that on?"<p>

Mercedes came out of her bathroom, just finishing wrapping her hair, and sat down at the vanity.

"You." Kurt moved closer to her from where he sitting on the bed.

"Me?"

"Yep."

"Care to explain?"

She squeezed lotion onto her hands and looked at Kurt through the vanity mirror. "The way you behaved with Blaine. It made me feel bad, I guess."

"How so?"

"Really Kurt? I barely talked to the guy."

"Well, he has this habit of being excessively flirty and that can be annoying."

She reached for her facial cream next. "So what are you saying. I should have continued being mean to him?"

"No. But I would've understood if you had. Is that new moisturizer?" She nodded. "Oooh, let me see."

"It's really good. I have the facial wash too."

Kurt popped the cap and took a whiff. "Mm, it smells wonderful. I gotta get some of this."

"Malena's sister got it for me. She gets a discount so I'll have her hook you up."

"Thanks." He stood and set the cream back down. "So, does this mean we're all friends now?"

She scoffed and rubbed the last of the cream into her skin.

"What?"

"Nothing. Are you going to sleep in here or your own room?"

"Seriously, what?"

Mercedes pulled the covers back and climbed in bed.

"It's nothing."

"C'mon. Tell me." Kurt begged as he sat on his side of the bed.

"Are you and Blaine an item now?"

"We do have to get up early in the morning. So move over, I'm sleeping in here."

"You two did seem awfully comfortable."

"Fine, I'll sleep in my room."

"Okay, I'll stop. But we will have this conversation in the morning."

"Fair enough. Move over."

Mercedes made room and he climbed in. "Goodnight."

"Night."

The lamp flicked off and the room grew quiet.

"Do you think Blaine likes me, that way?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it?"

"Do you?"

"Seriously? You didn't see the way he was gawking at you most of the night?"

"That doesn't mean he likes me, likes me."

"Oh my god. Kurt, he likes you okay? Do you want to date him?"

"Maybe."

"He's a nice guy. And so is Sam."

"Now you think Sam is nice? He must be wearing you down."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"It's the hair, isn't it? And his arms. His arms are really _nice."_

"Get out."

"Alright, alright. Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Remember to leave me reviews, I love reading you guys comments. Thanks to everyone who favored and followed and reviewed so far. Have a great daynight. Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello old and new readers/followers. **

**This new chapter is really late and I have no excuse except laziness and work. I had half of this done and couldn't stay focus long enough to finish it. Plus I'm always on tumblr. I'm obsessed with tumblr. **

**Well, heres the next installment. As always, ENJOY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Temptation Next Door<strong>

**Chapter 6**

"How did things go the other night?"

"Did that Sam guy get frisky?"

Mercedes adjusted her cap and quickly added more gloss to her already shinny lips, effectively dodging her co-worker's questions.

They arrived to work early and chose to sit outside at one the umbrella covered tables to avoid being disturbed by inquiries from customers. Closing her lip gloss and dropping it into the bag, Mercedes started searching for her mascara. Huffing in aggravation, Malena reached over and snatched the makeup bag from her friend's hands.

"Hey!"

"I'm dying here. And don't give me that 'I'll tell you later' cop out. We have fifteen minutes before our shift starts. Tell me about the date night."

Mercedes snatched her bag back. "It wasn't a date night."

"Whatever, just tell me. What's the big deal?"

"I haven't seen you since Wednesday and the first thing you ask isn't '_how are you_ _today?'_ or '_how was school?_' or '_are those new shoes?_' They are, by the way."

The Latina rolled her eyes, covered with green contacts today, and sat back in her chair. "What did you expect? I wouldn't have to ask at all if you had allowed me to com-"

"Wasn't gonna happen. You would have spent the entire night making the guys extremely uncomfortable."

Malena displayed a brief offended look but then nodded in agreement.

"So..."

"There nothing juicy to tell, really. We watched _Singing In The Rain_-"

"Wait. A musical?"

Mercedes shrugged. "It was Blaine's choice. Him and Kurt hit it off just fine. Singing along to songs and everything. By the end of the night they were practically in each other's laps, but that really wasn't a surprise."

"That's my boy. I can totally see him ripping off someone's shirt with his teeth." She fanned herself. "Tan jodidamente caliente."

"Anyways... Just when we were about to call it a night, I felt bad and apologized to Sam."

"What did you feel bad about?"

"Before they arrived Kurt was telling me all these things about him, most of which I already knew. I still didn't talk to him. Yes he's annoying at times, but he's not all that bad. I just didn't want him thinking I hated him."

"You only think he's annoying because your attitude hasn't ran him off like all the others, and that's what I like about this guy. What did he say?"

Mercedes' eyes shifted down as she played with the empty coffee cup. "He accepted it."

"And he said...?"

"We should really go inside. Don't want to be late clocking in. Again."

"Siéntese abajo." Mercedes obeyed, slouching in the chair and crossing her arms. "We have seven minutes, that's more than enough time."

"Fine. But promise you want make a big thing out of this."

"You know I can't prom-" Mercedes grabbed her purse and started rising from her seat again. "Alright, I promise."

Sighing, she sat back down. "He said I didn't have to apologize because he already knew."

"Knew what?" Malena waved her hands urgently.

"That the last thing I felt for him was hatred. Then he winked and walked away. I think he thinks I like him or something. Then Blaine encouraged us to do a karaoke night, and when I agreed he gave me the most intense look."

She braced herself for the Latina's reaction. After several seconds or complete silence, she looked back up at her co-worker who was eyeing her with a dubious expression that she would have laughed at under any other circumstance.

"That's it?" Mercedes frowned and nodded. "Dios mío."

"What?"

"That", she shook her head, "is not what I expected. But this Sam guy is right, you got the hots for him. A lot."

"That's not t-"

"You're only lying to yourself girlfriend. And that ridiculous vow you made with sweet cheeks has got to go. Though I think Kurt has moved beyond that, am I right?"

Mercedes looked down and played with the lid of her cup. "This is not an admission but... what if I did like him, a little? Then what?"

"You just give him the signal and I'm sure he'll be willing to take it from there."

"Signal?"

Malena sighed and stood. After motioning for Mercedes to do the same she asked, "Did you guys decide on a day for karaoke?"

"Why?"

"If I'm going to help you, I need to know how much time I have before you two are together again."

"Help me? With what?"

Malena stopped walking and spun around. "Do I really have to spell it out for you? Because if I have to, we'll be late. Again. When is the karaoke night?"

"Next Thursday at eight."

"Where?"

"The Singing Star Traven".

"Really? They don't even serve alcohol."

"Um, we're all under twenty-one."

"You don't have a fake ID?"

"No."

"Yeah, you definitely gots to get out more."

**...**

"Kurt!"

Kurt tried to hide behind the mannequin he was styling even though the rational side of his brain knew it was too late.

"Just the man I was looking for."

"Sam? What brings you to my place of employment? Without an invite?"

"I didn't know I needed one." He paused and glanced around, eyes roaming every visible space.

"She's not here."

"Oh."

"Is that a disappointed _oh_?" Kurt reattached one of the magnetic arms to the snow white mannequin. "I thought you didn't like her. Or are you just desperate to move on after getting no play elsewhere?"

"Haha. I just didn't want her popping out and prancing on me like some vampire, like the ones you see in those sci-fi movies."

"Well lucky for you, she's off today. Care to explain why you're here?"

"I'll get to that. But first, how's the misses?"

Kurt gathered the unused clothing and carried them over to the folding station. "This is really getting old Sam."

"C'mon. We're friends now, so I'm only asking out of common courtesy ."

"If you must know, she's fine. Never been better."

"I'm glad to hear that. Be sure to tell her I asked how she was."

"I make no promises. Now, what do you need?"

"I have some good news to share."

"And you couldn't just call me or text?"

Sam leaned against the counter, watching his neighbor carefully fold t-shirts. "Nope. This is something I had to do in person."

"Okay..."

"Remember when you told me to go to a professional photographer because my cheep Polaroids were going to get me no where? Well, I did. And on a whelm, I showed her my photos and guess what?"

"She asked who was the untrained genius responsible for such Vogue worthy angles?"

"She introduced me to her friend who happens to be a scouting agent for one of the top modeling agencies in New York."

Kurt stared at the grinning boy for a long moment then rushed over, gripping his shoulders. "Are you serious?"

Sam nodded.

"What did he say?"

"Not much. But he did give me this." He held up a business card which Kurt promptly snatched from his fingers.

_**Applelis Agency**_

_**Rashad Millington **_

_**126 38th Avenue Manhattan, New York**_

**_shadmillington _**

_**(212)-555-2800**_

"Oh my god! This is huge Sam. I can't, I can't believe this."

"I know right?"

"This company has launched some of the most successful models in the fashion industry. I can't believe you're gonna be famous before I am."

"Dude, you helped me get this far. I figured why not share the fame."

"Huh?"

"I may have told him you were my manager."

"_What_?"

"We're supposed to go in next Friday. I think this may be the opportunity you need to get back into the fashion world."

Kurt's face dropped and he handed the card back. "No Sam. I appreciate it but, I'm satisfied with just working here."

"This is a huge opportunity to pass on man."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Sam shrugged and slide the card back into his pocket.

"You know what? The four of us have to celebrate. How about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday and Blaine will be working at the Diner. Plus, I don't actually have the job yet."

"Minor details. Cedes works too so maybe we can drop by for free food?"

"Free food? I'm in."

"I figured you would be." Kurt walked away, returning to his pervious task.

"So, You and Blaine."

"Me and Blaine what?"

Sam shot him a look that said _you know exactly __**what**__ I'm talking about._

Kurt rolled his eyes and began picking out clothing for the next mannequin. Sam pushed himself off the counter and followed him.

"You two clearly like each other. I thought maybe you guys discussed it."

"Why didn't you ask Blaine then?"

"I did. He just rolled his eyes and walked away like you just did."

Kurt picked up a shirt, examined it then placed it back. "Maybe because it's none of your business."

"Are you two officially together or what?"

"No. And I don't think we will be."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know." Kurt sighed. "My best friend and I decided to wait until after our careers were established before getting involved in relationships and right now, she's the only one holding true to that."

"You told me about that. I used to think she was stand offish cause she had a bad experience or something."

"To be honest, it has more to do with her dad than anything else."

"What did her dad do?"

"Umm..." Kurt realized he had said too much but it was too late to take it back now.

"Look, I've just decided to stick with our original plan."

"Well, you have to tell Blaine that. And let him down easy."

"Yeah, I will. And you should move on too, Sam."

"From?"

"Mercedes. She has enough pressure without you trying to force yourself onto her. When her mind's made up she's as stubborn as a mule. Trust me, she'll never change her mind about you."

**...**

"I see nothings changed. Except Kurt not being here."

"He's either at or on his way home from work. If it's the latter, he'll be here soon. Would you like something to drink?"

Malena strutted over to the sofa and plopped down. "I'm guessing you don't have the ingredients needed to whip me up a Caramel Apple Martini?"

"You guessed right.

"Didn't think so. What do you have?"

Mercedes walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Sprite, Coke, Dr. Pepper, sweet tea, apple juice, orange juice and water. Of course there's coffee, if you haven't had enough for one day."

"No, no more coffee. I'll take some tea, please."

She filled two glasses and joined her friend in the living room.

"Thanks", Malena said as she accepted the glass. "This place is always so spotless. Do you two actually live here?"

"Believe it or not, some of us aren't as messy as you."

"I'm not messy, just free spirited. Clearly you have a sense of 'neat freak' and that's never a good sign."

"I disagree. Who doesn't appreciate coming home to a clean house?"

Malena took a sip of her drink then sat the glass down on a coaster and turn towards her co-worker.

"Since you invited me here to help you prepare for your next double date night-"

"It's not a date."

"-I figured we're in the early process of moving beyond your denial. Now, this Sam guy you're into sounds like the spontaneous type. So if you want to further intrigue him you'll have to pull that stick out of your voluptuous ass."

"_Really_?" Mercedes asked with a hint of displeasure.

"Yes. I'm not saying you're no fun or uptight _all _the time. Definitely not when you're around me or Kurt or even eyebrows. But your wall goes up when it's someone who shows sexual interest in you."

"Because I'm not _that_ kinda girl, Lena."

"I know. And I'm not saying you have to sleep with every Tom who might have had his dick inside of Harry..."

Mercedes frowned at the misquote.

"...but it wouldn't kill you to have a little fun. Don't worry, I'm gonna teach you how."

"I'm starting to regret this already. Where do we start?"

"Hmm...take me to your wardrobe."

Mercedes led her down the short hall to the closed door on the right. It opened, releasing a warm vanilla aroma that clashed with the purple violet décor. There were pictures and playbills arranged neatly on the wall above the vanity, which was covered in orderly facial and body creams. Against the wall to right of the pillow drowning bed, sat a small desk and record player. Malena immediately walked towards it, scanning her collection.

"Wow, these are some oldies."

Mercedes pushed some pillows back then sat on the bed. "My mom got me that record player for my birthday and I have a ways to go with my collection."

"Ella Fitzgerald, Louis Armstrong, Nat King Cole, Sammy Davis Jr...so far so good. "

"You know these artist?"

"Who doesn't? Where did you find these?"

"Kurt got me a few from the record store near where he works. And my mom gave me a couple along with the record player."

"Kurt's a good friend. These couldn't have been cheap."

"That reminds me. I told him about your sister getting me my new facial products at _Sephora_ and he wants some. Of course I'll pay, if you could pass it along I'd appreciate it."

"I got you." She sat the records down and moved towards the closet. "Let's see what I have to work with."

Mercedes sat at her vanity and pulled out a wipe to remove her makeup. The sound of hangers screeching against the medal hanging rod and murmurs filled the room as Malena browsed through her clothes. Once all the makeup was removed, she ruffled her curls then peeked into the closet.

"I'm gonna get dinner started. Holla if you need me."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Would you like to join us?"

"What are we having?"

"I figured I'd use some leftovers and make some Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo."

"I accept."

"Alright. I'll set the table for three."

Over the course of the next twenty minutes or so, Malena had appeared and disappeared in and out of the kitchen with a different ensemble posed in the air awaiting Mercedes' approval. So far, the ongoing feedback consisted of:

_"That blouse is too revealing."_

_"I like the top, but I never noticed how short that skirt was before."_

_"That's a cocktail dress. I'm saving it for my twenty first birthday."_

_"What part of friendly outing did you not understand?"_

Returning the latest rejects to the closet, Malena was starting to think this was a complete waste of time. As she shuffled through more clothing she neared the very back of the closet and spotted a leopard print blazer, pulled it out, held it up then shook her head. She hung it back on the medal rod and her eyes landed on a white zipped sealed designer garment bag.

"...with that left over chicken. But I'm glad it's not going to waste."

"I know. Here, taste."

Kurt opened his mouth accepted the creamy sauce. "Wow. That is delicious."

"I told ya. Family secret recipe."

"Oh please. If I called your mom right now I'm sure she'll tell me."

"Go ahead. I ain't-"

"Hate to interrupt but..."

The two friends glanced over at the Latina who, just like Mercedes, was still dressed in her work uniform with a familiar garment posed in the air.

"...what do you think of this for your _friendly_ date night? Hey Kurt."

Kurt waved and turned to face his roommate. "I didn't know we had company."

Mercedes wiped her hands on a dish towel and walked around the island. "It's just Lena. How did you find this?" She asked, taking the dress from her hands.

"It was in the back of your closet, not too hard. Though I'm not sure why it was hidden away because it's to die for."

"Is that the infamous prom dress?" Kurt stepped forward to get a closer look.

"Yeah. Well, sort of. My mom had it altered." She handed the dress to her co-worker and headed back to the kitchen. "I don't think it's ideal for this occasion."

She looked at Kurt for help.

"I've learned the hard way so you're on your own." He walked around her and shut himself inside his room.

Malena draped the dress over the back of the sofa and took a seat at the island. After watching Mercedes drain the noodles and and turn off all the burners she spoke.

"Why not this dress?"

"You don't think it reeks... desperate?"

"I think the dress reeks 'I'm the shit'. But it's not too revealing or too short, and it'll show off your come getta' curves without giving the impression that you're some run around shoe."

"Sue."

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"No. You said...never mind." Mercedes shook her head and carried the plates to the table.

"So?"

"I...I'll wear it."

"You bet your sexy ass you will. And I saw the perfect shoes to pair with it. After dinner we'll move on to hair and makeup."

"Nothing crazy and over the top."

"Of course not. But you can bet Sammy boy won't be able to keep his eyes off you. I mean, even more than usual."

"_**Is it safe to come out now**_?"

Kurt's muffled voice called out from behind his still closed bedroom door and Mercedes looked alarmed.

"You can't tell Kurt about this."

"Why?"

"He'll tease me none stop. And don't mention Blaine either. Let him brings him up."

"I thought you two told each other everything."

"We do."

"Then why keep this a secret?"

_"__**Ladies? Are you still out there?**__"_

"I just told you why. Just, just don't say anything. Okay?"

"Okay. My lips are sealed."

7:21 pm

Sam shoved him phone back into his jeans and got up off the couch. He had gotten completely dressed thirty minutes ago and was impatiently waiting for his roommate.

He moved down the hall and stopped outside of Blaine's door, knocking.

"Dude? What's the hold up?" He yelled at the closed door.

"I'll be out in a second, Sam."

"You said that ten minutes ago. Cmon'."

"I'll be out when I'm done."

"How much longer?" He didn't get a response so he banged on the door again.

"Dam it Blaine, I'd like to be on time. Hurry your ass up."

The door swung open and Blaine pushed pass him headed towards the living room. Sam stood at the open bedroom door taking in his appearance, trying to see why he took so long.

Blaine was wearing a white three quarter length blue sleeves shirt with the top two buttons undone, slim straight leg dark washed jeans and Roxy Croc suede blue loafers.

"Really? This is what took you forever?" He gestured up and down at Blaine's attire.

Blaine shoved his wallet into his back pocket and shot Sam an annoyed look.

"No. My hair." He watched as Sam's eyes moved upward to the top of his head. "I couldn't get this one curl to stay down."

Sam stared for a moment then bust out laughing. He laughed harder when he saw his roommate frowning.

"Can we just go? You were in such a rush earlier, though I don't know why."

The blonde boy wiped his eyes and ran a hand down his black and gray plaid button down that was left open, showing off his white undershirt. His jeans were also dark washed but baggy and he finished the look with Chuck Taylor high-top black sneakers.

"Do you remember our conversation at the Diner when I suggested we take a taxi and not the subway?" Blaine nodded. "The cab is waiting down stairs."

Blaine grabbed his keys out of the bowl. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

_Meanwhile next door..._

Kurt double checked his pockets making sure he had everything he needed then tripled checked his hair in the hallway mirror.

He decided to keep things simple yet chic for tonight by wearing a white short sleeve button down covered with a green everyday vest, black skinny jeans and his shinny green Doc Martin boots.

A door behind him creaked open and he glanced over his shoulder at his roommate.

"Wow." He turned around all the way and just stared.

Mercedes smiled timidly and brushed non existent lent off her dress. "How do I look?"

Kurt remembered the simple black high neck prom dress: sheer just above the bosom and sheer at the end where the grown flowed outward.

Now, after the alterations, the flow-ey bottom had been removed and the dress stopped right above the knees. The wide straps had been taken in a bit and the large flower was gone, giving the dress a causal guise. It accentuated her full-figured curves beautifully yet some how left a lot to the viewers imagination.

Her makeup was light; lips covered in plain gloss. Hair was tucked to one side, curly ends cascading down her left shoulder. She added red stud earrings, red and black bangles, a black clutch purse, and red wedged heels.

"Amazing."

Mercedes' smile widen as she step forward and spun around. "I do, don't I?"

"You do. But you know this is just an underage karaoke bar, right?"

"Duh. But it's the Star Traven where everyone can feel like a star. I figured, why not dress like one too."

"Well, you'll always be my star."

"Thanks boo. And you look great too. Are those new boots?"

Kurt turned back to the mirror. "Maybe."

"We should really get going. The taxi should be here by now and we don't want to keep the guys waiting."

"Alright. Make sure you have everything you need then we'll head out."

**...**

Blaine pulled the door closed and pushed his key into the lock just as his neighbors' door opened. He looked over and immediately made eye contact with Kurt's long legs. He quickly looked up and smiled when his eyes landed on those blue crystal orbs.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi. We thought you guys would be down stairs by now."

"Nope. Mr. Perfect here took forever getting ready. Hair problems." Sam spoke up, hissing at the sharp pain caused by Blaine's elbow jab.

"It was just this one stubborn strand I couldn't tame."

Kurt's chuckle brought his attention back to the beauty before him. "I know the feeling."

"You look...nice."

"Thanks. You too." Kurt saw the slow sexy smile that started to engulf the curly haired boy lips and forced himself looked over at Sam instead. "No ripped jeans tonight, huh?"

Before Sam could respond, Mercedes stepped over the threshold; cardigan and clutch in one hand while the other one pulled the door shut behind her.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Merci me. You look stunning "

"Aww. Thank you B'. You're too sweet. And you don't look so bad yourself."

"Yeah, I can clean up nicely."

Mercedes looked over at Sam, as Kurt locked the door, and he was staring down at his shoes. She took in his outfit then complimented him as well. He said his thanks but never looked up.

"If you guys are ready, the cab is here." Sam announced and the group headed towards the elevators.

Once outside, Sam opened the front door of the taxi and motioned for the lady of the group to get inside. Mercedes smiled her thanks and, as gracefully as possible, slide in. The guys climbed into the back and after Sam gave the driver the address, they were on their way.

Kurt, sitting by the door on the right hand side, tried to keep his focus on the surroundings as they drove by. Blaine was sitting beside him and he smelled incredible. But he couldn't allow himself to savor it because he was determined to kindly end whatever was brewing between them before it even started.

Blaine, who was wedged between Sam and Kurt, was struggling against the urge to reach over and grab Kurt's soft pale hand. He was never one to invade someone's personal boundaries but he had decided he would ask Kurt out tonight. Maybe it would be best to do it in a song.

Sam, who was watching Mercedes from where he sat behind the driver seat, wished he could cover her up and visually admire her beauty at the same time. The way she was dressed would definitely draw all eyes from men and women alike. And though he knew he had no say in what she wears, he wasn't happy about it.

Mercedes, who could feel Sam's eyes on her, was so confused. He barley looked at her and didn't even compliment her ensemble. She knew it wasn't a date or anything, they were just friends, but that kind of...hurt. And now he's staring. What does it mean? Maybe he was just shocked and speechless. That's it. She smiled and glanced to the left at Sam who was looking down at his clasped hands.

They arrived at the destination with eleven minuets to spare. Kurt opened the door for Mercedes as Blaine stepped out and Sam paid the driver. The taxi drove off and they approached the entrance, showed ID to prove they were underage and walked inside.

Sam stopped at the door and scanned the room. Kurt assume he was looking for a place to sit and lifted his arm to point out a spot he located. A perky little brown skin thing came running over and jumped into Sam's arms, nearly knocking him backwards. They pulled apart and Mercedes watched as Sam's hands moved to her hips.

"You came."

"Of course I did, silly. I told you I would."

"I know. But I wasn't sure you were going to get out of working?"

"I convinced Christy to switched shifts with me. So I worked this morning and she'll work tonight." She looked over at the other three and waved. "Hi."

"Oh, sorry. This is my roommate Blaine and our neighbors Kurt and Mercedes." They all said hello and Sam looked back at the clingy chick dressed in a mini, mini jersey dress and white opened toe high heels.

"Guys, this is Brianna." He looked back at his friends. "My date."

Everyone looked surprised at the statement but eventually Kurt and Blaine slowly nodded and began moving towards a table the excited new girl led them to. Mercedes didn't move an inch. She felt her heart drop to her stomach stirring an uncomfortable feeling that she associated with the need to vomit.

My date.

_My date._

_He has a date_.

She wondered if it would be rude to just leave and go back home. Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Mercedes. You should have jumped on that when you had the chance, baby girl. Smh. <strong>

**I'll update soon. And don't worry I'm sure things will work out for both couples. Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: What is glee doing to our faves? Smh...**

**On a brighter note, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Temptation Next Door<strong>

**Chapter 7**

Sam and Brianna walked ahead of the group and Sam's arm was around his date's waist.

"So this is why he didn't want to be late."

Kurt heard Blaine mumble to his right. He turned his head to his left and discovered his roommate wasn't there. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed she was still standing near the door frantically searching through her purse.

"What's she looking for?" Blaine asked, obviously he had stopped as well.

"Mercedes!" She looked up and Kurt waved her over but she held up her iPhone and pointed at the door.

"I guess she needs to make a phone call. I'm going to go with her. We'll meet you guys at the table."

Blaine nodded and turned around just as Kurt stepped forward. He stopped again when he saw her shaking her head no and gesturing for him to stay. He frown but took a step backwards, watching her make an exit.

Mercedes walked a few steps away from the entrance and opened her contacts. She quickly found the number she was looking for and press the call button.

"Come on. Come on. Pick up." After five rings the person on the other end finally answered.

"Aren't you're supposed to be singing love songs are something? I wasn't gonna pick up but-"

"He has a date." Mercedes rushed out.

"-I figured it must be an emerg...What did you say?"

"Sam. He has a date. We got here and she was waiting for him."

Malena silence only made her feel worst.

"I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true. He couldn't get what he wanted from me so he moved on to the next best thing. At least I found out now before I let myself completely fall for him, right? Lena?"

"What does she look like?"

"What?" Mercedes moved aside to let the group of people headed in her direction pass by.

"Is she white? Tall? Pretty?"

She sighed and looked down the block. "She's black and about my height. I guess she's attractive...why does this matter?"

"Where are you?"

"Outside."

"Look, maybe he's just trying to make you jealous. Who knows? But what I do know, is this right here is why you shouldn't play these cat and mouse games chica."

"This could also be why he was acting strange at the Diner the other night and when we met up earlier. Forget this. I'll come up with some excuse and go home."

"No. You don't have a lot of experience with boys so I'm gonna tell you what to do. But I gotta know something first."

"What?"

"Are you sure you're ready for this? This guy wants to be a model Mercedes, meaning he'll be around half naked chicks while he's half naked himself all the time. Is that something you want?"

Mercedes would never admit this to anyone but, knowing Kurt would eventually start dating, most likely Blaine, made her think about being in a relationship, a lot. It wasn't like she was desperate for Sam's affection or anything, there were plenty of fish in the sea.

But Sam is a nice guy who consistently showed an interest in her and he wasn't easily put off by her attitude. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. Which is why she was so confused by the sudden distant behavior. But more importantly she wanted to prove her father wrong and to prove to herself that she could balance dating, school and work.

But now she wasn't so sure.

"Well?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Then leave."

"You think that'll be best?"

"_I_ think you should go back inside and stick to our plan."

"Are you serious? While he's with her?"

"He don't want her, trust me."

Mercedes frown.

"If part of you still wants to give this guy a chance though, you'll have show him. Now, I'm bout to hang up. Call me tomorrow and tell me how things went."

"No, wait. Should I still- hello? Hello?"

Mercedes sighed and dropped her phone back into her purse. She stood there contemplating faking an illness and going back home. She wouldn't even force Kurt to stay, he could come with her. No boy, no matter how attractive, was worth her dignity.

**...**

The table was meant for just four occupants but someone had pulled up an extra chair. Of course Sam and _what's her face_ were sitting side by side; Blaine and Kurt paralleled them. The empty seat was on the outside of the table between her roommate and...Sam.

_Great_.

"Sorry about that." Everyone turned to her as she sat down. "Emergency call."

Kurt push a red glass in front of her and she raised an eyebrow. He clarified the beverage was Sprite and she took a sip through the straw, avoiding making eye contract with the couple to her left.

"Mercedes, right?" What's her face kindly asked.

Mercedes smiled tightly and nodded.

"I'm sorry about the seating arrangements. For some reason I only remembered Sam mentioning Blaine and Kurt."

She cleared her throat. "Don't worry about it, Brittany."

"Brianna. It's Brianna."

Mercedes folded her cardigan over her lap and looked towards the stage, ignoring the correction.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Singing Star Traven."

***Applause***

"For those of you who are new, we have a tradition here. Tuesdays and Thursdays are theme nights."

Mercedes had forgot all about this little detail. If she stays she'll have to sing a different song. That wasn't a problem. As long as it wasn't-

"...duets."

_Damn_

"We have a list of classic duets by legendary singers already set aside. So grab a partner, head over to our DJ to sign up and pick your song. And remember, at the Singing Star Traven everyone is a..."

"STAR!"

"Let the duets begin."

***Applause***

Mercedes turned to Kurt with a hopeful contortion and was a little surprised that he was looking at her with the same expression.

"Do you-"

"What do you say Kurt?" Blaine spoke over her. "Partners?"

She watched as her roommate hesitated before agreeing, sending a apologetic glance her way.

"What about you Sam? Who are you going to sing with?" Brianna asked in that annoying perky voice and Mercedes resisted the urge to shove her straw into her ear.

"You, of course."

Brianna reached up and twirled her light brown, gold highlighted hair around a finger. "Yeah, that's not a good idea."

"What do you mean? You're my date."

Mercedes rolled her and looked around the room at the other couples heading over to the DJ booth.

"Well, I should have told you when you invited me here but, I can't sing. At all."

Mercedes scoffed, then quickly disguised it with a cough. "Excuse me. My thoat's a little dry." She took a sip of her drink to hide the smirk on her lips.

"How did you too even meet?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, Sam didn't tell you?"

"No. This was supposed to be a friends only night."

"Really?" She snapped her head back to her date; high pony flapping side to side. "I guess that's something else he forgot to mention."

Mercedes peeked over at the blonde who's cheeks were a light tint of red.

"We met on the subway. I was on my way to work when he got on and sat beside me. He asked for my name then asked me out. So, here I am."

"That's...nice." Kurt interjected.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"We just met yesterday so this is our first date."

"Okay." Sam leaned on the table. "This isn't a game of twenty one questions. Shouldn't you guys be over there choosing a song?"

"Actually", Blaine flashed him a charming grin, "I would like to learn more about your _date_."

Sam scowled while Mercedes and Kurt silently listened, amused.

"So Brianna. Where do you wo-" Blaine yelped out in pain, grimacing as he rubbed his leg under the table.

"What the-"

"I'm so sorry." Sam apologized in a nonchalant tone. "Why don't you walk it off. Go get yourself a refill or something."

Blaine stood and snatched his cup from the table, limping away.

"Aren't you two together?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow then shook his head. "No. We're just friends."

"Oh. And you all go to school?"

"Well, Mercedes, Blaine and myself do. We attend NYU. And we're roommates."

She turned her focus to Mercedes. "I love that dress. Where did you get it?"

Mercedes picked up her drink, took a long sip, wiped her mouth then address the question.

"I'm afraid this is one of a kind. No duplicates. But thank you."

"You're welcome."

Mercedes really wanted to despise the girl but her tooth decaying sweetness made it difficult. Plus, it wasn't her fault. She only came because Sam invited her.

_Yesterday_.

_To a karaoke bar despite not knowing if she could sin_g.

_Meaning he knew little to nothing about her_.

_And Blaine, his roommate, didn't even know she existed_.

Suddenly things seem to click in place.

"...from Ohio-"

"I have to pee." Mercedes blurted out. "Kurt, come with me." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his seat just as Blaine returned.

"Where are they going?"

**...**

"I should berate you with questions right now but I won't. However, I do expect a full explanation when we're finally alone."

She yanked him into the women's restroom and quickly check the stalls. Kurt stayed by the door watching her, completely confused.

"Okay, what's going on?"

Mercedes kicked opened the last stall then walked back towards him. "I need a favor."

"And what would that be?"

"Sing with me."

Kurt frowned apologetically. "I already agreed to sing with Blaine."

"I know. But that leaves Sam and I without a partner since Becky can't sing."

"Brianna."

"Whatever. Look, if you and I sing together we could do that song we always dreamed of doing in glee club."

"The one we perfected during numerous of sleepovers?"

Mercedes nodded encouragingly.

Kurt sighed. "I'd love to, I really would. But Blaine-"

"Can sing with Sam."

"Why can't you sing with Sam?"

"Because I _know_ we will sound great together."

Kurt walked over to a sink and leaned against it. "We don't even know if that song is on the list. He said classic duets."

"You know it's gonna be on there."

"And if it isn't?"

"Then we'll pick a different song." Mercedes walked over and stood in front of him. "Please?"

Kurt turned to check his hair in the mirror. "I have some conditions."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Of course you do."

"You have to break the news to Blaine."

"Fine. I'll tell him." She turned to leave.

"I'm not done. I also want to know who your emergency call was."

Mercedes swallowed. "Malcolm."

"Your brother?" Kurt didn't look too convinced.

"Yep. Now cmon'. We need to sign up."

Kurt crossed his arms and stayed put. Mercedes got to the door and opened it before she realized he wasn't following.

"You're gonna have to do better than that."

**...**

They retuned to the table and Mercedes glared at her best friend's devious smirk.

Kurt had forced the truth out of her and the whole time she was fearing his rage for keeping it a secret, but instead he was elated. Apparently her confession meant he could move things along with Blaine and, most importantly, have a little fun at her expense.

"I got you another drink Kurt. Coke, right?"

Kurt smiled. "Right. Thanks."

"So, should we go pick our song."

"Well..." He side eyed Mercedes who jumped into action.

"Actually Blaine, Kurt's singing with me now."

Blaine turned his wide honey colored puppy dog eyes to her and her heart swelled with remorse.

"And you can sing with Sam. That way no one will be left out since his date can't sing."

"Why not you and Sam?"

"I asked her the same thing. The reason may surprise you."

"_Because_", She shot Kurt another glare, "We know for sure that our voices are compatible. So it just makes sense for us to pair up. Don't you think?"

"I guess." He bit his bottom lip in thought. "How about we three just sing together? So Brianna won't feel left out as well."

"Does anyone care what I think?"

Everyone looked at Sam.

"No. Not really." Blaine said.

"It's duets night Blaine, that means two at a time. And I agree with Mercedes." He looked over at her briefly and their eyes locked. To Sam's amazement, she didn't look away. "We should sing together. I'll even let you pick the song."

"Fine."

"Then it's settled. You might wanna go sign up." Kurt advised Blaine.

"At least I get to watch you guys perform. I hope you all are good."

"We are." Mercedes boasted, pointing at Kurt and herself.

"Since you two only met yesterday I'm assuming Sam hasn't had grave time to tell you much about us."

"No. He hasn't."

"Well, Mercedes here is one of the _best_ singers of our generation. At one point, she dreamed of doing it professionally."

"Really?" Brianna looked impressed.

"Yes. But she changed her mind. Although I think it's ridiculous to waste such talent, I respect her decision. At any rate, you're in for quite a treat."

Mercedes smiled proudly at her roommate's praise.

"And I could say the same about you and your abandoned fashion career."

"You wanted to be a model too?"

Blaine rejoined the group as Kurt replied.

"No. I was more into the design and styling aspect."

"He's good. I tried to get him back into the fashion world but he refused my offer." Sam added.

"Why?" Blaine asked. "You do have an impeccable sense of fashion."

Kurt looked extremely uncomfortable so Mercedes spoke for him. "It's a sore subject guys. Can we change it?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt and reached for his hand, squeezing it. He watched as Kurt smiled at him sadly and made a mental note to ask about it later.

"Why did you decide to be a music teacher instead of a singer?" Sam asked her.

Mercedes turned to him and her cheeks heated. _The intensity in those eyes._

"My dad. He didn't think it was a promising career."

"But it's your dream, right?" Brianna asked next.

"It was."

The group moved their focus to the front of the room, watching a couple on stage sing _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_ with a playfully cute exchange. The crowd applaud as the song came to an end and the next couple was announced.

"What number are we?"

"Seventeen."

"We're thirteen." Kurt disclosed.

"I hope you picked a good song, Blaine. What are you singing?" Sam pointed Kurt and Mercedes.

"You'll have to wait and see." Kurt teased.

"In that case, I say we make this a little more interesting."

"Oh, I love this song!" Brianna chirped; rocking side to side to the music playing.

"How interesting are we talking?"

"A bet."

"Name your price."

"Guys", Blaine interjected, "this isn't a competition. We're doing this for the fun."

"Competitions are fun. Especially if you're the winner."

"It sounds to me like B' may be afraid of the competitors he's up against." Mercedes instigated. Sam smiled at her.

"Yeah B'. Are you chicken?"

"No. I was just taking our newly develop friendship into consideration. But if you two don't mind losing, go ahead. Name your price."

Kurt held up his hand. "I think it'll be wise if we didn't bet using money."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I got it." Brianna jumped in. "You guys are neighbors, right? Well how about the losing team has to clean the winning team's apartment."

Sam tapped his chin. "Not bad. But I've seen their apartment, no cleaning is really necessary. How about cooking and serving?"

"Of course it would have something to do with eating." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"When you say serve, you mean the food?"

"Yes. But it isn't limited to just that."

Mercedes nodded.

"For how long?" Blaine asked.

"Today's Thursday so...starting tomorrow and ending Sunday night."

"So just for the weekend? Okay."

"I'm starting to like this idea. I'd never pass up the chance to boss Sam around."

"Careful Kurt, you might just lose."

"Not while he's on my team." Mercedes countered.

"Who will choose the winner?" Blaine asked.

"Brianna. She's the only one not singing."

"No way. She's _your_ date."

"I can be impartial."

"Well, as long as you'll be fair." Kurt nodded. "Though it's not like we had many options anyway."

Sam rubbed his hands together. "Let the best team win."

**...**

"Do you remember the moves?"

"I do. But are you sure you can pull this off in that dress?"

"The material is stretchy. And it's not like we're doing complicated choreography. It's step toe touch at the minimum."

"I'm thinking about your ulterior motive here. It would suck if your attempt to win over Sam results in you falling flat on your face."

"Thanks for that motivational speech, Kurt. I truly appreciate it." Mercedes answered, sarcasm evident.

"That's what I'm here for."

"..._don't go breaking my ,_

_don't go breaking my heeaaart_."

***Applause***

"We're up."

"Welcome to the stage partners number thirteen; Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel."

***Applause***

The partners walked on stage, striking their poses.

"Why aren't they facing the audience?" Brianna asked. Sam and Blaine shrugged.

Kurt and Mercedes glanced at each other right before the song's intro blasted through the speakers.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "Oh my god, is that..."

Kurt spun around first.

_"Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll." _

He grunted as he dropped low and bounced back up; posing with his legs apart and hands down at his sides as looked over at Mercedes who turned around next.

"_Now don't waste time, give me desire, tell me how you wanna roll_."

She did two body rolls then popped her hips in Kurt's direction.

Kurt crossed in front of her to the opposite side of the stage; pointing at the crowd as he sung the next verse.

_"I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow,"_

He shimmied down into a squatting position then slowly raised with his ass sticking out as he continued.

_"there's enough room for both."_

Mercedes strutted across the stage singing to the now cheering crowd.

_"Boy I can hit you back just gotta show me where it's at, are you ready to go?"_

She ran a hand down her chest then looked at Sam and winked, beckoning him with her finger as she repeated:

"_Are you ready to go_?"

The crowd, including Brianna, were on their feet, really enjoying the performance. Sam and Blaine were rooted in their seats, staring ahead in awe.

On stage Kurt and Mercedes faced each other, singing in unison as they slowly walked towards one another.

_"If you want it, you've already got it. If you thought it, it better be what you want."_

_"If you feel it, it must be real just say the word and I'm gonna give you what you want."_

They crossed each other again; singing to the crowd.

Kurt: _"__Time is waiting."_

Mercedes: "_We only got four minutes to save the world "_

Kurt: _"No hesitating."_

Mercedes: _"Grab a boy, go grab your girl."_

Kurt: _"Time is waiting."_

Mercedes: "_We only got four minutes to save the world."_

Kurt: "_No hesitating."_

Mercedes: _"We only got four minutes huh four minutes."_

They stood back to back now, shimmying against one another; continuing in unison.

_"So keep it up keep it up_

_Don't be a prima donna,"_

_"You gotta get em a heart_

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock,"_

They faced each other; rotating their hips.

_"That's right keep it up keep it up_

_Don't be a prima donna,"_

_"You gotta get em a heart,"_

They faced the crowd again; shaking their hips with the lyrics.

_"Tick tock tick tock tick tock."_

When the song ended the room erupted in applause and Mercedes and Kurt grinned in thanks as they left the stage. The people around them patted their backs as the made their way to the table.

"You guys were great! Oh my god, I totally wasn't expecting that. I don't think anyone was." Brianna gushed as the team sat down, trying to gather their breaths.

"Thanks. I'm still surprise they had that song." Kurt replied. He looked to Sam and Blaine. "So, you two think you can top that?"

Blaine blink slowly, his long eye lashes beautifully fanning against his cheeks. Kurt took in his demeanor and grinned.

"Are you okay there, Blaine? You look a little dazed."

"N-no. I'm fine. You guys w-where great. Right Sam?"

The blonde was openly staring at Mercedes, biting his bottom lip. He didn't answer till the object of his eyes faced him.

"Yeah, you were great." She blushed and looked away. "And this competition is over, you two win."

"I agree." Blaine spoke up. "No way we can beat that. We forfeit."

"You know this means you two will be at our mercy for the _entire_ weekend? I don't plan on going easy on either of you." Kurt mocked.

"I second that."

Sam smirked at Mercedes. "Well, your wish is my command. I'll be sure to prepare your favorite meal tomorrow."

Mercedes laughed. "Please. You can't cook."

"For you, I'll learn." They stared at each other; Brianna watching the exchange knowingly.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for inviting me. I had fun tonight."<p>

"Even though you didn't get to hear me sing?"

Brianna smiled up at Sam, stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets. "Yes. Your friends are pretty cool."

Sam popped his collar and ruffled his hair.

"So, I guess this is it."

"Yeah. I'll call you."

"Sure you will." She turned to wave down a cab.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Brianna looked over her shoulder. "I'm not blind, Sam."

He only frowned. She turned back around and sighed.

"You don't have to pretend anymore, Sam. I know why you asked me to come here tonight and I'm not mad about it." She glanced over his shoulder to his group of friends.

"And I'm pretty sure the feelings are mutual."

A taxi pulled up and she opened the door but paused before getting inside.

"She's a nice girl Sam and I hope you treat her right." She climbed in and shut the door, waving goodbye as the cab drove off.

Sam stood watching the taxi until it disappeared from sight. Shoving his hands into his jeans he turned towards his friends and caught Mercedes quickly looking away.

**...**

The group stepped out of the elevator laughing at something Kurt had said. Once they were in the hall, Blaine and Kurt walked ahead as Sam and Mercedes lagged behind.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you this earlier but, you have a beautiful voice."

Mercedes reached up and tucked a curl behind her ear, smiling. "Thank you. But It's not like I sung a ballad or anything."

"No, seriously. Your dad is crazy if he thinks you don't have what it takes to make it as a performer."

"Yeah well, that's old news. I've decided to take a different path."

"It's never too late to move in a new direction. I say do it while you're still young."

Mercedes stopped and stared up at him, her mouth sightly ajar. Sam walked a few steps ahead before realizing she'd stopped moving.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just..."

Sam shook his head. "I'm over stepping. Sorry "

"No. No it's fine. I just haven't given it much thought lately."

"You should. Like Kurt said, it would be ridiculous to waste so much talent."

Mercedes smiled and started moving again. "So what you're saying is, you would buy my debut album? If I ever recorded one?"

"Oh, I wouldn't just buy your album _when _you do record one. But I would buy your concert tickets and posters and every magazine you will be featured in and-"

"You see all that in my future after just seeing me perform once?"

"Once is all it took. You really are something special."

They remained silent until they reached their doors; Kurt and Blaine nowhere in sight.

"Be sure to get plenty of rest tonight. Despite your attempts to butter me up with complements, I still don't plan on making your serving duties easy."

Sam laughed. "I meant everything I said. Besides, I won't get much sleep thinking about my appointment tomorrow morning."

"Oh that's right. You have that modeling thing. We could always change it to next weekend."

"That won't be necessary. After you guys come home from school then you Blaine get off work tonight..."

"See what I mean. We really didn't think this bet through did we?"

Sam smiled and shook his head. "Maybe we should change it. I'll talk to Blaine about it."

"And I'll talk to Kurt."

They stood there smiling and glancing away from one another.

"Good luck tomorrow." Mercedes said as she placed her hand on the door knob.

"Thanks. Sleep tight."

They smiled at each other one last time then entered their respective apartments.

Mercedes leaned against the closed door, eyes shut.

"Boy was I wrong about you " She snapped her eyes open. "At least you changed your mind before he got deeply involved with that other chick."

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the door.

"He was only with her because he thought he couldn't have me. But now that he's had a taste, he knows I'm irreplaceable."

She winked at Kurt then laughed at his shocked expression, heading to her room. _That'll teach him for teasing me_

Kurt rushed after her. "Oh my god! You kissed? Mercedes? What would your father think of your behavior?" He playfully scorned.

"You know the saying. What he doesn't know, won't kill him."

"So you two did kiss?"

She shut her door leaving Kurt out in the hall.

* * *

><p>"Blaine's here. I'll get it."<p>

Mercedes hurried to the door and opened it.

It was definitely not Blaine.

"Sam?"

"Morning. I know you weren't expecting me but I wanted to stop by before I left."

She leaned against the door frame, looking him up and down. "That's okay. You look very handsome."

Sam looked down at his white button down shirt, black tie, slacks and skinny dress shoes.

"Thanks. I try."

"Are you nervous?"

"No." She just stared at him. "Okay, yes. I freaking out. A little."

Mercedes chuckled. "You'll do fine."

"I hope so." Sam softly smiled at her. "Oh, here." He held out a container. "It's French toast. The one thing I remembered learning from my mom."

Mercedes accepted it. "Sam...you didn't have to."

"I know. I wanted to. Well, I'll see you later." He stepped backwards and waved then headed down the hall.

"Sam, wait."

She walked towards him and boldly pulled him into a warm embrace. He stood completely still, then slowly wrapped his arms around her, drowning in the strawberry scent of her hair. After awhile they pulled apart.

"What was that for?"

She smiled. "Good luck. And thanks." She held up the container. "For this and for last night."

"Oh."

"Well, I'll let you go. I have breakfast to eat."

"There's enough in there for Kurt too." She nodded. "I'll call you and tell you how things went."

Mercedes frowned. "You have my number?"

Sam pulled out his phone. "I will as soon as you give it to me."

"Hmm. I don't remember you asking for it."

Sam smirked. "Mercedes Jones, will thy do me the honor and give me thy number so that I may ring you in the near future." He asked in a horribly executed British accent.

"It would my pleasure." Mercedes laughed.

She saved her phone number in his phone then waved goodbye. Ginning all the way back to her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They're moving along nicely. Can't wait to see where things lead...<strong>

**Song used: 4 Minutes By: Madonna and Justin Timberlake**

**Thank you guys for reading and for your reviews. I'll update as soon as possible. Until next time.**


End file.
